The Little Big Adventure
by ThePhantomHero
Summary: Lexie is back and she has been sitting in a cell for six months now, she's learnt some new skills and has promised to try her best to behave. Sequel to Trouble Maker With The Orange Eye's.
1. Chapter 1

**Lexie is back! If you guys are interested in this let me know and I will continue to write it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Move your feet! Dammit Alexis your pathetic sometimes!" Matt snapped at me, I tripped over my own feet, he slammed his foot into my back.

"Aww" I gasped, "hey you old man!" I snapped getting to my feet, "I'm not being trained to be the next assassin! This is just exercise since I've been put in a tiny cell for a year!" I was glaring up at the old man Roy had hired to babysit me. He swung his fist at me, I ducked out the way.

"Stop whining like a little shit and take it like a man!" He snapped at me. I slammed my foot into his gut, he didn't even flinch, Matt was a tough cookie and it was one hell of an effort to get him down.

"I will when you stop being an old grumpy shit!" I spat back, I had been training with this bastard for six months now... Only had six more to go and I was free!

"As soon as you get me to the ground your free to go back to your hole" he stated, I actually enjoyed my little cell. I got my own bathroom, small cosy bed, a desk and even a book case! It was an awesome book case, it had all these cool books in it, there was awesome fiction books to the big heavy non-fiction academic books. I actually didn't realise how much I didn't know, I probably should have stayed at school. "Hey!" Matt shouted slamming his fist into my head, "Stop drifting of to Lala Land!" I rubbed my head.

"I wasn't!" I snapped.

"Then hurry up and pin me to the ground you midget!"

"The proper term is dwarf thank you very much" I stated, he glared at me.

"We are here to train your body not have an intelligent conversation about little runts!" He shouted.

"Dwarf's" I muttered.

"Doesn't matter!" He shouted swinging at me again, I dodged him. He stopped and calmed himself down, "Now Lexie... If you get me to the ground, which I know you can, I will give you some chocolate and an extra pillow" he had my attention.

"A new pillow, two chocolate bars and a nice home cooked meal" I said trying to bargain with him.

"A new pillow, ONE! Chocolate bar and a home cooked meal" I rubbed my hands contemplating if I should take the deal.

"You have got yourself a deal" I said putting my hand out, he grabbed it and slammed me to the ground.

"Get me to the ground and then it's a deal" he said smirking at me, I huffed at him. I jumped to me feet, I looked to my left... A wall…to my right was grass, behind me was a barbed wire fence. I took a dummy step to my right, he took the bait and stepped to my right. I stepped left and up on to the wall and pushed off it, I wrapped my body around Matt. One advantage to being small, might as well use it. We slammed into the ground, my legs wrapped around his arms and chest, my arms wrapped around his neck. All I had to do was one slight movement and his neck would snap like a twig.

"Now how hard was that?" He asked, I unlatched myself from his body. "This is all I ask you to do, practice you're footing and you could take an army down" I chuckled.

"Been there done that" I said pulling my hair out, he threw a water bottle at my head. I growled at him and picked if up off the floor.

"Hey gold eyes you give yourself too much credit" Matt stated, I glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, "There not my eyes" I mumbled.

"I know who's eyes they are and fighting a few homunculi is not fighting an army" I raised my eyebrows.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I'm not some random prison warden Alexis Mustang, I was hired by your uncle to make sure you don't loose it. So I know everything about your little adventure" I scratched my head.

"How?- who the hell are you?!" I snapped.

"I'm Matt remember Lexie, we've been stuck with each other for six months now"

"How close are you with Roy?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern" he stated.

"Are you even a prison warden?" I asked, he shrugged at me and shuffled me back inside. "Oh Roy has some damn explaining to do" I mumbled, someone grabbed ahold of my arm.

"Hey little lady!" Some old grubby man said trying to pin me against his cell door.

"Let go you bastard!" I snarled, he didn't let go. "Hey Matt look" I said pointing in the opposite direction from the man who had ahold of me. Matt looked in the direction while I slammed the mans arm against the bars, there was a snap and the guy started to scream in pain.

"Do something! She broke my arm!" The guy shouted to Matt.

"Sorry didn't see anything" he said, I smiled up at Matt.

"New guys they end up learning the hard way" I stated.

"Hurry up and get into your cell" Matt said opening my door, "I'll bring your stuff-... Aww Lexie what the hell is that smell" my face dropped. I picked up the dead rat off my desk.

"My bad" I said throwing it at him, "so the anaesthetic was a bit too strong" I stated.

"How did you create an anaesthetic with a few flowers?!"

"I read it in a book... I gave it a little to much and forgot about it" I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh whatever, clean up all this paper before I get back otherwise your nice cooked meal is mine!" He snapped locking my door.

"I want lamb chops!" I shouted.

"You will get whatever I give you!" He shouted back.

"Stubborn bastard" I mumbled, the floor of my cell was covered in study notes except for a few small spaces where I had been sitting. I picked up all the paper and put it in a messy pile on my desk, "Six more months" I whispered. I sat down on my bed and turned the radio on.

"So President Mustang" a lady said, "what have you done for the Ishbalans?"

"They have equal rights like anyone else" Roy stated.

"Have you given them back their sacred land?" She asked.

"Of course, it is their land and it should have never been taken in the first place, as long as I am in charge it will stay that way" I crossed my legs on the bed and took my boots off, I zipped my black prison jumpsuit up over my cold chest.

"So what of your niece? She hasn't been spoken about in a few months now"

"Alexis is doing fine from what I've heard" Roy didn't have much to say about me since he was to busy to come visit, not that I cared. Danny came most days keeping me entertained with his new gossip that was happening outside my tiny cell. But he was the only who had visited since I was put in here, I had a few letters from Ed and Al. Both very different letters, Al saying how he missed me. But Ed never had much to say, it would always say 'grown any taller?' Or 'you alive because it's been extremely quiet' and my favourite 'I was going to send you a chocolate bar but I ate it so here's the wrapper." Yes, he sent me an empty wrapper so I sent a rats tail back, I haven't got a reply back from him. So I think I won that game with him, "How did Alexis react to being arrest by her own kin?" The reporter asked.

"She took it very well, she understood what she did wrong and accepted her punishment" Roy was trying extremely hard to keep anything about me very short and hardly talked about.

My door open and a pillow hit my face, "I don't know what you're wanting to hear listening to that thing all night" Matt said putting my food on my side table.

"I'm not listening to it hoping I hear something... I'm listening to it making sure I don't hear-"

"That Roy Mustang died an unfortunate death?" Matt asked, I nodded.

"Yes, there is a very few people I care about and I want to make sure I know they are still alive" I stated, Matt turned it off.

"That's a pathetic reason to be listening to it" he said putting two bars of chocolate next to my dinner.

"Surprised?" I asked.

"Of course not... Now eat your food and go to bed, if I hear this on again I'll take it from you" he growled.

"Then What's the pointing of having it?" I asked, he went to grab it. "Okay okay I'll shut up!" I exclaimed, he rolled his eyes.

"Good and please stop breaking the new guys arms, you're getting me into trouble" I smiled at Matt.

"You're a big man you can handle a little trouble" I said with a smirk, he picked up my chocolate. "Was joking! Just joking, won't do it" he put it back down, "when you're not looking" I mumbled, he pointed at me, I held my hands up.

"I heard that!" He snapped.

"You didn't hear anything... Oh wait that might be the monster under my bed" he glared at me.

"I'll put a three eyed spider under there" he threatened me.

"Please don't" I whispered, "but if you do I'll dissect it-"

"And throw the insides at me like you did with that rat?!" I giggled.

"Yep" he shook his head at me.

"Why can't you be a normal girl?" He asked.

"Because normal is boring" he smiled at me.

"I hate how that is somehow true... Anyway I'll be back to make sure you haven't tried to dig a hole out if your cell, with your utensils" I rolled my eyes, he shut the door.

"If I wanted to escape I would make it more interesting then that!" I shouted.

* * *

I grunted when my cell door open and the light hit my face "oh it burns" I growled.

"Shut up you wuss" Matt grumbled grabbing my plate, he went silent for a moment and tried to pluck the coat from my arms.

I sat up and glared at him "touch it and I will kill you" I growled.

"What is with you and that red coat? It hasn't left your side."

"It's my lucky charm" I mumbled lying back down.

"Wasn't it Fullmetal's?" He asked, I didn't say anything. "He saved your life more then once... Didn't he?"

"I've saved his plenty of times as well" I mumbled.

"But he gave up half his soul for you to live" I put my face in the coat.

"I know" my voice was muffled.

"So he's more your lucky charm then the coat, but the coat is the only connection you have to him" I was getting irritated. "It's been six months since you last saw him, any comments on that?" I turned around and glared at him.

"Hey Matt how about you shut it!" I snapped, he smiled.

"Not the type to talk about your feelings huh? Smart but you have to make sure they don't get in the way" I threw my hands in the air.

"Trying to sleep here" I growled, he nodded and walked to the door.

"I reckon that's why you listen to that radio, hoping to here his voice-"

"Matt!" I shouted.

"Yes, yes I'm leaving" he said shutting my door.

* * *

My door opened once again, I kept my back to the door half asleep. "Alexis get up" what a familiar voice, it wasn't Matt's.

"Alexis please get up" a female voice, who is trying to get me up in my relaxing time.

"Lexie!" I know that voice who is it?!

"This is my relaxing time and this isn't visiting time, come back when it's not like two in the morning" I grumbled. They grabbed my shoulder and pushed me onto my back, "I'm not afraid to hit you" I mumbled.

"Lexie this isn't a joke! Get up!" I opened one eye, I saw gold eyes.

"Al I'd like it if you'd come see me when I'm not sleeping" I said stretching my arms.

"Its brother" he looked scared.

"He's not dying is he?" I sat up, "If he does so do I and there's so much I haven't done" I sat there silently for a minute, "nope I'm fine so it's all good" I said falling back on the bed. Al sighed in frustration "no attitude with me little man" I mumbled closing my eyes.

"Alexis" the female voice said, "Ed and President Mustang have been kidnapped" I looked over at the voice.

"Oh hey Riza" I said smiling, I sat up "say what?"

"I'm not joking" she stated.

"So you came to tell me this in the middle of the night... What can I do? Wait how the hell did Ed get kidnapped?!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air, Al jumped back. "So I understand with Roy since he's blind as a bat-"

"Lexie must you say it like?" Riza asked, I sighed.

"Fine blind as a mole rat"

"Stay with bat" Al stated.

"Guys!" Riza snapped.

"Right" I said shaking my head, "okay start from the beginning... What happened?" I asked.

"Me and big brother came to central to do a little bit of research-"

"I hope you where going to at least visit me"

"Yes, Lexie we hadn't forgotten about you but the rats tail was a little off putting" I laughed.

"Payback" I stated.

"Getting off track again" Riza stated.

"Yeah anyway, President Mustang-"

"Roy just say Roy" I mumbled.

"Lexie!" He snapped at me.

"Continue" I said yawning.

"Roy wanted to see Ed, so we went to see him, I sat outside waiting for them to finish… I heard a few loud thumps then next minute I go in there and they are gone" I looked at him puzzled.

"First off... Why where you going to see him at like in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Oh god Lexie" Al whispered, "this happened earlier today" he sighed.

"And I'm being notified now?" I asked.

"We have been very busy trying to find them even though we have had no success" Riza stated.

"Danny? What about Danny?!" I asked.

"He's fine, we have two officers looking after him" I nodded.

"Okay my second question, how the hell did Ed managed to get kidnapped?! Like yes the kids an idiot but umm hello! The kid can fight!" I shouted.

"He hasn't slept in a few days" Al stated, I put my hand to my head.

"Why?" I asked irritated.

"He's been transfixed on Xing alchemy and been studying day and night" Al stated snooping around my desk, "you've seem to be busy as well."

"Yeah I have" I stated, "and why is he studying alchemy? It's not like he can use it" Al shrugged.

"Pure curiosity I think" Al said picking up the notes on my desk, "is this all about the animal anatomy?" He asked.

"Yeah I've been dissecting animals and stuff, pretty interesting" Al looked at me a little oddly.

"That's a weird fascination" he stated.

"Guys off topic again" Riza growled.

"Okay third question... What am I going to do about this kidnapping mess? I'm sitting in a cell" Al smiled.

"Your uncle said to me if something ever happens like this... That we have permission on letting you out and getting to the bottom of it, because you're being trained" my face dropped.

"No wonder why I thought all this daily training was a bit intense, the bastard has been training me. So I'm like his secret weapon?" I asked, she nodded.

"Welcome back Lexie... Where going in adventure" Al stated, I sighed.

"Fine but on one condition, I will be supplied with a nice warm shower and a decent bed" Riza nodded.

"You will be staying with me" she threw a bag at me, "get changed we can't have you leaving like that" I stood up.

"And it's only been six months" I stated, "let the adventure begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**This story might not have as many chapter's as my last but I will try to make it interesting, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

It was too late to go to central HQ so Riza took me straight to her apartment, she said that I would have access to everything I needed to find Ed and Roy. "I can't believe Ed has been kidnapped" I said sitting at the table, "out of everyone it's the kid who saved the country" I mumbled.

"They got him at a bad time" Al stated, I sighed.

"Well, there's nothing we can do till the morning" I looked at Riza, "first question, did you know Roy has been training me?" I asked.

"Yeah, Matt is a close friend of mine... He's a mix material arts teacher. He has trained all over the world learning different styles of fighting techniques, so Roy hired him to train you for a situation exactly like this" she stated.

"Did you know?" I asked Al, he shook his head.

"Had no idea" he stated.

"Why me?" I asked Riza.

"Because Roy knows how much potential you have and since we knew exactly where you were, we where able to keep a close eye on you... Including being able to control what you do and what you studied" I put my head on the table.

"Ahhh!" I groaned, I looked up at Riza and Al.

"So who knows about Roy's disappearance?" I asked.

"Not many people, we are trying to keep it on a low profile so everyone doesn't start to freak out... That's why you have to keep a low profile as well" I smiled nervously.

"Yeah that's not going to happen... As much as I try, I always draw attention to myself no matter what" I stated.

"Told you" Al said to Riza.

"Then we are going to have a problem" she said leaning on the table.

"Do you at least have any clue who took them?" I asked, she shook her head.

"The only thing we can comprehend was that the window was smashed, weird thing it was smashed from the inside. So either they where already in the room when it happened or they have some really magnificent talent" Riza looked frustrated.

"Where you at this time?" I asked.

"Lunch break" she stated.

"What where Ed and Roy talking about?" I asked, they both shrugged.

"Don't know I was standing out side talking to Armstrong" Al stated.

"Great" I muttered, "so on the happy side, how has life been lately guys?" I asked, they looked at me oddly.

"Lexie I don't think is the time-"

"I've been stuck in a cell for six months... Tell me something interesting" they where quiet, I shook my head. "Fine I'll start, I've dissected a few rats, a frog and even a lambs brain" They looked at me oddly, "and I've read some crime investigation books-"

"Where they fiction?" Al asked, I smiled.

"Maybe" he sighed.

"How is Lexie our secret weapon?" He asked, Riza shrugged.

"Come on guys give me some credit, I've been doing so well" I said looking at them sadly.

"I have to say, you have sat still in one place for six months. That is impressive and you have grown up a fair lot" Riza stated.

"Yeah I guess" Al added, I smiled.

"See you guys can count on me" they weren't quite sure if I really was Roy's secret weapon, I was a little unsure myself but we would have to find out, "now where is my bed because I'm pretty keen to sleep in a comfy bed" Riza pointed behind me, "thank you now this time please don't disturb my sleep, good night guys" I said closing the door and jumping onto the bed.

"So Alphonse do you think she can figure this out?" I heard Riza ask.

"Actually yes I do, she's changed and I think she looks at everything differently now. She seems to have grown up" he paused, "both Lexie and brother have changed... Maybe it's them sharing a soul or maybe they are finally growing up, but one thing I'm certain about, when they put their minds to something they can accomplish anything. And don't forget they are sharing a soul, I'm sure somewhere in their minds they have a connection somewhere connecting them to each other" I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I hope your right" Riza stated.

* * *

I opened one eye "I was actually hoping last night was a dream..." I stumbled out of bed. "Kidnapping... How did they even manage this?" I mumbled, a black and white ball of hair hit my legs. I looked down at the dog "hey pups" he barked, "shhh!" I snapped pointing to the lounge. "Al is sleeping" I whispered, Black Hayate continued to make noises. "Don't make me do it pups cos I will" I growled, he barked again. "Fine lets test out my new anaesthetic then" I said grabbing the needle out of my bag, I looked at the dog "you're a medium weight so you don't need much" I stated, Hayate sat down and watched me fiddle with the needle. "You ready?" I asked, he panted and wagged his tail, "I'll take that as a yes" I injected the anaesthetic into his neck. "Sleep tight" I mumbled, Hayate sat down and fell asleep. "I'll wake you up later if it doesn't wear off" I got to my feet and walked to the kitchen.

"Food" I mumbled picking up an apple, I took a bite.

"I am really hoping you did not kill Hawkeye's dog because I don't think she will be very happy with you" Al mumbled, I sat on the kitchen bench and looked at Al.

"Nah he's just sleeping, I was just trying something out" I stated kicking my legs back and forth.

"Black Hayate is not one of your lab rats Lexie... And what if he stops breathing? What will you do?" He asked, I pulled my sleeve past my wrist and showed Al the vile hanging from my leather bracelet.

"See this here" I said shaking it, "you inject this into anyone who's close to death and you could save their life" I stated.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My secret, I made it a few weeks ago and tested it. It works of course if you're bleeding to death then this won't help, but if your heart stops you just inject some of this and it should give it a boost to start beating again" Al sat up.

"No way, how did you make it?" He asked.

"Few plants, everything I've been testing has been from all sorts of plants. But this secret of mine is only supposed to work on animals, I'm not sure if it could save a human" I stated, "would you like to be my test subject?" I asked, Al shook his head.

"I'll pass on that one" he stated.

"Good choice-"

"Did you kill my dog Alexis?!" Riza snapped, I jumped.

"No,... I was testing out a new anaesthetic that I can safely say works" I stated.

"Alexis!" She growled, "Bring Hayate back" I sighed at her.

"Yes, yes all right... Got any whiskey?" I asked.

"What's that going to do?" She asked.

"The smell should be strong enough to wake him up" she pointed to the top cupboard, I took the bottle and opened it in front of the Hayate's face. Is eyes open and sat up, "See" I stated. They both shook their heads at me.

* * *

"Lexie would you sit down please" Riza said watching me walking around the apartment.

"Yeah your kind of making me nervous" Al stated, I stuck my head out of the window.

"Ah fresh air" I whispered, still no one had figured out Roy was missing or that I was out six months early.

"Lexie! Get you head back inside we can't have anyone seeing you!" Riza snapped, I looked at her.

"Come on Riza it's not like-" I tripped over a box and fell to the floor, newspapers tumbled out of the box. 'Orange eyed secrets out' that caught my attention, I picked up the paper.

"No don't look at them-"

"Alexis Mustang put in prison for numerous things, including the deaths of three men. She believed to have shot them down in anger for no reason, President Roy Mustang, Alexis's uncle and Fuhrer of this country says, Alexis has suffered through a lot since loosing her parents at the age of ten but to be believed to have many personalities, she is being treated as we speak." I continued to read the article, "But other sources she's just simply a maniac for adrenalin and trouble" I shot to my feet. "Split personalities?!" I snapped, "Maniac?!" Riza and Al refused to look at me, I dropped the paper and picked up the next one. "Alexis Mustang should be locked up long then a year" my eyes widened, "what the fuck?!" I snapped.

"They where just using you to get an interesting story for the paper" Riza stated.

"They called me a maniac!" I snapped, "I'm not a freaking maniac! Am I maniac?!"

"Of course not-"

"And you guys let me sit in that cell oblivious to everything that was being said about me, anything else you guys have been keeping from me?!" I shouted, they both shook their heads. "I can't believe this, now I see why you don't want anyone to know I'm out, because everyone thinks I'm some maniac who likes killing people!"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think it was important for you to know all this" Riza stated, I clenched my fists.

"Calm down" I whispered, "just calm down Lexie" I took a deep breath in. "So how do you guys expect me to walk around the streets looking for Roy and Ed without being seen?" I asked.

There was a knock at the door and Danny walked in, "What's up sis" I rubbed my head.

"Oh great" I muttered.

"Yeah glad to see you too, put these on and try your best to look like a guy" Dany said handing me clothes.

"Oh your kidding right?" I asked them, they shook their heads "great so now I'm dressing up like a boy, this is going to be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I promise next one will be longer and more interesting! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I stood between Al and Riza, my hair was tucked under my beanie, I had a big grey jumper on and Danny's black pants, I just fit into them. No one said anything to me as we walked through central, people waved hello to Riza and Al but no one noticed me. "Hello miss Hawkeye, where's President Mustang today?" An unfamiliar female officer asked.

"He's off sick today so I'm here just to make sure everything is going well" she was a pretty good liar.

"Oh hey Al... Who's this guy?" She asked looking at me, all our faces drop.

"This is..." Al was taking an awfully long time to finish his sentence, we are so screwed.

"Dean, this is Dean, Alphonse's cousin" I looked at Riza then to Al.

"Yeah she's I mean he's a mute" I smiled at the lady, she looked at me oddly then smiled.

"Nice to meet you Dean" I nodded, Riza shuffled us into Roy's office.

"Dean?" I asked.

"My cousin?" Al asked.

"Well, neither of you where helping" she stated.

"And a mute?" I asked Al, he shrugged.

"Your voice is why to squeaky to be able to pull of as a guy, so you might as well not speak at all" I pulled the beanie off my head.

"Alexis!" I was grabbed by big hands.

"Killing... Me..." I gasped.

"Oh how I have missed you!" Armstrong exclaimed.

"I would say the same but that would be a lie" I said squirming out of his grip.

"This is everyone who knows about the disappearance" I looked at the faces, Armstrong, Miles and all of Roy's subordinates. My eyes fell on Jean Havoc, he was standing on his own two feet.

"Okay so this is what I think" I said looking at him, "Roy really is a softy and gave up the philosopher that could give his eye sight back... And gave it to you, just so you could stand by his side again" Havoc smiled.

"Not to bad" he said, I smiled back.

"This is another thing, because Roy is blind and probably would be a pathetic President by himself. All you guys who are standing here have a special roll to help him, for example." I looked to Riza, "You do most of the paper work" she nodded, "and Miles you're the one catering to all the Ishbalan needs."

"Yes," he stated, I looked to the others.

"I'm sure you guys have other rolls but I'm not very interested in that" I said sitting in Roy's seat, "well isn't this comfy" I added.

"And here I thought you had changed for a second" Breda stated.

I slapped my hands on the desk, "let's get down to business guys-"

"Wait don't tell me... She's Roy's special weapon" Havoc mumbled.

"Unfortunately yes" Riza stated.

"Guys right here" they all looked at me a little worried they where putting Roy's life in an 18 years olds hands. "First I need to know, who was around when this happened?" I asked.

"It was just us" Al and Armstrong stated, I looked around the room.

"Everyone else was at their stations" Riza stated.

"Except for you who was at lunch" she nodded, interesting since I know Riza would be at Roy's side most of the day.

"Okay tell me exactly what you heard"

"Two loud thumps that was it" Al stated.

"Yeah no screaming or shouting, except for the window smashing that's what caught our attention" I turned to the window behind me.

"No one could have taken them out the window without someone noticing... The window was broken from the inside right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what we are assuming" Riza stated.

"The window was just a distraction for us to focus on" I said standing up. "My prediction is that whoever took Roy and Ed where already in the room, probably camouflaged. Then..." I dragged my finger across Roy's desk and smelt it. "The two loud thumps was Ed and Roy hitting the floor" everyone was looking at me oddly.

"Hitting the floor?" Al asked, I nodded.

"Roy's desk smells like chloroform, something I've actually studied, it's a form of anaesthetic. Dab some on a cloth and put it over someone's face and they are out clean... One problem, use too much and you can kill someone" everyone's face dropped. "But I have a feeling if they wanted Roy dead, they would have done it and left his body behind."

"What about Ed?" Havoc asked, I shook my head.

"I know for a fact he's alive" I stated.

"How?" He asked.

"Just trust me... This was Bradley's office right?" Everyone nodded, makes more sense now.

"The thing we can't figure out is how they where gone instantly when we got into the room, if they didn't go through the window then where did they go?" Armstrong asked.

I walked around the room, good question I thought. "I also believe whoever took them where soldiers, or at least one of them" I stated.

"But we arrest anyone who was working with King Bradley" Armstrong said, I continued to look around the room.

"That you know off, for all we know he could have had a few other unknown spies. And whoever took them knew exactly when Riza went on lunch and also knows central HQ very well" I stood in front of Al, a breeze hit my face.

"That makes sense" Riza mumbled, the door was shut and so was the window.

"What is it?" Al asked.

"Feel that?" I asked him, he scrunched up his face.

"Yeah I feel a breeze but..." His voice trailed off, I walked up to the wall behind him.

"This was Bradley's room, he had to have some way of getting to father without anyone seeing him" I stated slamming my foot against the wall.

"Lexie don't break the wall" Riza sighed, the wall caved in revealing a secret passage way.

"And everything falls into place" I said looking into the dark passage way.

"Look at the floor" Al said pointing to the ground. "It was recently used from the foot prints in the dust... At least four different foot prints and two pairs of feet being dragged" Al stated.

"Wow she was actually right" Breda said stunned.

"Impressive Lexie" Al said smiling at me, I turned around.

"Everyone go back to their stations and continue to work, or look like you're working. Riza you stay here and make sure no one sees this, me and Al are going to check it" everyone looked at me, they weren't going to listen to me.

"I'm agreeing with Lexie, otherwise everyone will get suspicious" Al stated.

"We can't let you two go alone-"

"Are you forgetting who you're talking too?" I asked interrupting Riza.

"Yeah I think we can handle this one on our own, if anything happens we will come straight back" Al said, everyone all nodded.

"Fine but I'm not taking any orders from Lexie" Breda stated, everyone huffed in agreement.

"Yeah whatever" I said pulling my gun out and walking into the dark entrance, "let's go Al" I lead us into the passage way.

"Where do you think it leads?" Al asked.

"If anything the sewers" I mumbled, "but I could be wrong."

"Do you think there was a reason they took Ed as well?" Al asked.

"Maybe they where worried he could figure it out so they snatched him as well, unless he was just their at the wrong time and they decided to take him anyway" I was still a little confused to why they took them in the first place. The small passage way opened up and lead us into the sewer, I sighed in frustration.

"You where right" Al stated, we looked left and right.

"But which way did they go?" I asked.

"The next big question" Al stated.

"How annoying" I growled, "let's go back... There's a few people I want to talk to anyway" I stated.

"I hope they are all right" Al said as we started to walk back.

"I'm sure their fine, there both tough cookies" I looked at Al, his hair was short and he wasn't a twig anymore, he was also taller then me, dammit.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" Al asked, I raised my eyebrow.

"No why?" I asked.

"Because you're looking at me oddly" I laughed.

"So much more politer then your brother and so much cuter" I said pinching his cheek, Al rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to fall for your games like brother does, so don't even try" he said smiling at me.

"I am offend by that Alphonse, Ed actually play's along with my games. It makes it a lot more entertaining for me" I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"He doesn't even realise you know that right?" I laughed.

"I know he's clueless... But that makes it funny" Al shook his head.

"It's deceitful and mean Lexie... You're a gremlin" Al stated.

"At least I'm a cute one" he rolled his eyes at me but still smiled.

"Guys we have a problem" Riza said as we walked back in Roy's office, "I don't know how but it's out."

"Have to be more specific then that" I stated.

"Everyone knows Roy is missing and everyone is in an uproar" I lifted my eyebrows.

"Is their like time difference from in here and in the sewers, we weren't even in there for like ten minutes and everyone knows" I stated.

"News travels fast" Al mumbled, Riza threw the beanie at me.

"Put it on, we have to get you back to mine now" she stated.

"This is so stupid but oh wait I'm a maniac with split personalities" I mumbled in annoyance.

"Drop it Lexie!" They both snapped, I just huffed at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"No dog be quiet" I whispered trying to sneak out the door, I looked over at Al, he was still asleep. Hayate barked again, "shhh! Dog you're going to get me into trouble!"

"Where are you going?" Al asked.

"See look what you did now dog!" I growled.

"Lexie stop talking to the dog and answer me" I smiled at Al.

"No where" he glared at me, "there's someone I need to talk too, she might be able to help"

"Then I'm coming as well" he said getting up.

"I was kinda going to go by myself" I stated.

"No because knowing you, you will do something stupid" dammit! There was a reason why I wanted to go by myself.

* * *

"Lexie this is a burlesque pub, neither of us are even old enough to get in here!" Al exclaimed.

"Calm yourself Al, this is why I suggested I come by myself, anyway the Lotus Den is owned my Masons cousin Cara" I stated.

"You know some really weird people" Al mumbled.

"Yeah I know, I knew this suit of armour once and he was empty inside-" Al punch my arm.

"Don't be a smartass" he growled.

"Yeah yeah you where asking for it" I said dragging him through the back doors.

"How many times have you been in here?" He asked.

"A fair few, not that it matters" I mumbled.

"I'm a little concerned about you sometimes" he stated, I walked up to the bar.

"You're not the only one" I mumbled, I leant over the bar and grabbed Tyler's arm.

"Hey!" He snapped, his face dropped when he saw me.

"I need to see Cara... Now" I growled.

"Your supposed to be in-"

"Yes I know"

"So he really is missing-"

"Look I need to see Cara now!" I growled again, he nodded.

"Go wait in her office" I nodded and took Al up to wait for her.

"This is so freaking irritating" I growled sitting on the red velvet lounge.

"I still can't believe your supposed to our secret weapon"I glared at Al.

"I'm very much feeling everyone's enthusiasm about me" he shrugged at me.

"Well you can't use alchemy anymore and you are kind of living off Ed, and then there's the fact that you've been in prison for six months-"

"Okay I get, I'm not very reliable!" I snapped.

"Alexis what do you want?!" Cara snapped walking into the room, "I'm busy so hurry up!"

"It's so lovely to see you too Cara, I missed you as well" she glared at me, "not feeling?" I asked she shook her head.

"Are you out of prison because the fuhrer is missing?" She asked, I nodded.

"I want to know if any of your girls have heard anything from anyone about him, even if it's just useless information" she smiled.

"Now that you mention, I had this drunk guy who came in. He was bragging about how he was apart of a big scheme, he didn't say any names or what it was about but it was supposed to be big" I looked at Al.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Might as well check it out" he stated.

"Can you give us a name?" I asked her.

"Don't know his name, but I he's the blacksmith from down the road" I stood up.

"Thanks, let's go talk to this blacksmith" I said to Al.

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" He asked, I shook my head.

"I'm sure everyone has a lot on their hands trying to keep everyone calm and quiet, and talking to some old man won't hurt. It's not like where going to take the whole of central down" I stated.

"You'd be surprised Lexie, I've seen you do a few things that I thought would be impossible... Even for you" I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic Al" I mumbled.

* * *

Me and Al looked down at the dead body of the blacksmith sitting in the corner of his house, "Great this was a lot of help" Al mumbled.

"They are smart leaving no loose ends" I stated, "and look chloroform" I said pointing at a bottle of it on a desk.

"So what do you think he got out of it?" Al asked, "He hasn't been dead longer then a few hours" he stated.

"I reckon he got offered money but then who ever is in charge of this scheme probably thought to kill him, just to make sure there was no loose ends" the guy looked like he had no family.

"Whoever is in charge of this scheme aren't stupid" I nodded in agreement with Al.

"I know, that's why I'm thinking someone from inside military command has planned this out. Think about it, get one of the most skilled and smartest ex state alchemist and the Fuhrer. Everyone else is going to be running around like headless chickens, plus I'm supposed to be in prison so they don't need to worry about me. They would also probably think your too busy worrying about Ed to actually bother getting to the bottom of it and no one else really has the skill to figure this out" Al nodded.

"That makes senses, but who wants to bring Roy Mustang down?" He asked.

"I bet you, someone who was in agreement with Bradley's plans" I stated.

"Oh umm Lexie" Al said looking at the door. I turned around to see two men, one hold matches and a can of petrol.

"Ah let me guess, from what you're holding there, you're going to burn down any evidence of anyone even living here?" I asked, they looked at me oddly.

"Just one minute kids" one of the guys said, "Michael!" He shouted out the door. Our faces dropped when a gigantic man walked in, he was nearly as big as Armstrong.

"Yes?" Micheal asked, I pointed to Michael.

"Big guy or" I pointed to the two smaller guys, "other two?" I asked Al.

"I'll let you have the big one" Al stated.

"Thanks" I said as he started to walk towards me, I took a few steps back. He went to grab my neck, I slapped his hand away. He grunted in annoyance, he grabbed again but I ducked out the way. I slapped his right cheek then left cheek and the top of his head, he looked at me stunned. I slammed my fist into his face, "Ouch! You've got a hard head" I mumbled, he grabbed my collar and lifted me in the air.

"Oh dear" I whispered, he threw me and I slid across the table, fell of it and onto the ground. I hit my head in the process, I stumbled to my feet grabbing a crowbar. Micheal walked towards me, "One moment please" I said blinking furiously.

"I'm in no hurry" he stated, I swung the bar at his face. He ducked backwards, I hit him in the arm with it then his leg. He fell to the ground grunting in pain, I lifted the bar and went to hit him across the head but the bar collided with a pole instead that got in my way.

"Dammit!" I snapped, Michael got off the ground and grabbed the bar. He wrestled me for it until he pushed it into my face, my nose started to ache and I fell to the ground again.

"You all right?" Al asked being tackled to the floor.

"Just dandy" I stated grabbing a long piece of metal, it looked like it had been charging or something. I didn't know what it was but we will sure find out soon. I jumped to me feet, Michael wrapped his hand around my neck and pinned me against the table. I relaxed my body and closed my eyes, Michael's grip loosened and I prodded him with the bar. He was electrocuted and thrown across the room, "Awesome" I stated.

"Aww" Micheal mumbled stumbling to his feet. I point the electrical thing at him, he leant against the wall "one moment please" he speech was slurred.

"I'm in no hurry" I stated, he pulled out a butchers knife. I touched the pipe on the wall that Micheal was leaning against. He was thrown across the room again and into the two guys Al was fighting, Al looked at me in astonishment.

"Lexie... What is that?" He asked.

"I do not know" I stated. Micheal got to his feet and jumped out the window. "Let's go Al, he might lead us to Roy and Ed" I said jumping out the window after Micheal.

"Hold up Lexie! Wait for me!" He shouted, I was already halfway down the street after Micheal. I chased him all the way to a wood mill, he stopped and swung at me. I fell to my knees and prodded him again, he went flying into the wood mill.

"I'm on a roll tonight" I stated. I walked inside, there where logs piled onto the walls. The wood mill looked old and unused "who sent you?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern" he stated getting to his feet.

"Where is Roy and Ed?" I asked.

"I am not scared you and your little toy" he growled as I circled him pointing the rod at him. He snatched it out of my hand, the electrical currents weren't effecting him now. I was now weaponless, "Run little girl run" I smiled nervously.

"With pleasure" I said running deeper into the wood mill, he ran after. I stopped and went to pick up an axe, "Dammit!" I snapped, I couldn't pick it up. I picked up a chain instead and swung it at him, he grabbed it and pull on it. I stumbled forward and he slammed his fist into my face, I fell to the floor. Micheal picked up the axe with no problem, I jumped to my feet dodging the swinging axe. He was knocking down the stilts that was holding the roof up, it was going to fall on to of us soon.

Micheal was smashing anything in his path, I continued to jump backwards and dodging his lousy swings. I picked up a hammer "ha!" I shouted, my face fell. Micheal looked at his large axe then to my small hammer. I threw it at him and he didn't even flinch, "You've got one brick hard head" I stated. I fell backwards over some logs, the roof started to fall towards us. Arms grabbed me from the window and hauled me out of it, Micheal jumped out the other window and ran off into the darkness. Me and Al watched the wood mill collapse to the ground, "What have you done Alphonse?" I asked him.

"Me!" He snapped, "I just saved your bloody life" Al exclaimed. "And that guy got away so now we are back at the beginning" I smiled.

"Now Alphonse, pay attention to the little things" I said brushing myself off. "If you hadn't noticed, he was covered in blood and had the scent of raw meat on his clothes-"

"Plus the butchers knife" Al added, I nodded.

"There's only one big butchers factory around here... Let's go check it out little man."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I did try to make it longer but that didn't really work out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"What happen's if there not here?" Al asked, the factory was heavily guarded.

"I have a strong feeling they are, look at all the guards... Either they are here or something else is going on" I whispered.

"Shouldn't we inform someone" I shook my head.

"Don't have any time... We can sneak around the back and check it out" we snuck around the perimeter, first we had to get over the fence and time it right, "I'll go first then you" I whispered.

"Fine but don't screw this up" Al stated, I glared at him.

"Thanks for the confidence boost" I growled.

"You can be clumsy on your feet"

"Yes, I get told over and over again, I get it!"

"Shhh!" He snapped.

"Sorry" I whispered, I curled my fingers in the fence and started to climb it. I touched the ground on the other side and leant up against the wall to the factory. In three... Two... One, a guard turned to the corner, I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed until he passed out. I gestured for Al to climb the fence, the guard had a gun and keys on him, I took both.

"No guard at a butchers factory should be holding a gun on him" I whispered playing around with the gun.

"Let's go check out what they are hiding" Al said unlocking the door, we quickly slipped in. The factory was covered with dead pigs hanging from hooks and chopped up meat everywhere. "Big brother?" Al whispered loudly.

"Roy?" I whispered loudly, there was no answer.

"Maybe we where wrong... Maybe there not here-"

"Shhh" I said putting my hand over his mouth. I could hear muffled noises, "You hear that?" I whispered, Al nodded. We followed the muffled noises to the other side of the factory.

"And look who we have here" I said smiling at the two idiots tied and gagged to their chairs.

"Big brother!" Al said rushing to his side, Ed was trying to say something but his voice was muffled from the gage.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked, "I can't understand you" I said toying with him. He glared at me, Al untied the gage.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He snapped, I punched him.

"Oh I missed you too!" I snapped back.

"Alexis is that you?" Roy asked.

"No, its god, yes it me!" I snapped, I felt a someone tower over me. The boys face dropped, "There's someone behind me isn't there?" I asked, Ed and Al nodded.

"He's really tall right?" I asked, they nodded again. I turned around and saw Micheal, "Long time no see" I said smiling up at him. He slammed his fist against my chest, I stumbled backwards and tripped over Ed. We both fell to the ground.

"Would someone untie me from this bloody chair!" Ed snapped.

"Al!" I shouted.

"Yeah I'm on it" he said untying Ed, I got to my feet and went for the gun. It was gone, dammit! Where did it go?! I thought looking around for it. I jumped out the way searching for a weapon to use. A small figure appeared behind Micheal hitting him in the head with a bat, Micheal didn't even flinch.

"Wow this guy has one hard head" Danny stated.

"Danny?! What are you doing here?!" I shouted.

"I followed you here" he stated, Michel grabbed him and threw I'm out the way.

"Hey!" I snapped slamming my foot into his gut, "Don't fucking touch him!"

"Alexis!" Roy snapped at me.

"Shut up Roy, I'm here to save your ass if you don't like it, then tell me and I'll leave you here-" I was slammed to the ground.

"She deserved that" Ed stated, "okay Al get Mustang and Danny out of here, me and Lexie have the rest" Ed stated.

"Oh do we now?!" I shouted, Ed hauled me to my feet.

"Is this because I sent you an empty chocolate wrapper?" He asked.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" I shouted at him, we jumped back and darted behind one of the pigs.

"I thought it was funny" he said smirking at me.

"Funny my ass" I grumbled, I grabbed the pig and ran at Micheal with it. It slammed into him pushing him backwards into the freezer room, he slammed into the wall and slummed to the floor, "I think its time for you too cool off big boy" I said closing the door.

"Did you just tell him to cool off in a freezer?" Ed asked, I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes I did" Ed shook his head.

"Of course you did" he mumbled.

"Put your hands on your head!" Two men shouted pointing their guns at us, we turned around and put our hands up.

"To your right, there is a gun on the floor" Ed whispered, my eyes darted to the gun.

"Got it" I whispered back, I slid across the floor grabbing the gun. Ed darted across the room towards the two men, I fired the gun and hit one of the guys in the leg. He fell to the ground, I ran towards him and slammed his head into the ground. Ed was still wrestling with the other one.

"Help would be nice, I'm a little rusty!" He shouted.

"On it!" I shouted back, I picked up a knife and pegged it at the guard but I got Ed's leg instead. He glared at me "sorry" I said getting to my feet.

"Lexie!" he growled at me, I slammed my body weight against the guard pushing him away from Ed. I then slammed my hands against his ears, stunning his balance. The guard fell to the floor, I kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"You okay?" I asked Ed.

"You stabbed me in the leg!" He snapped.

"Sorry about that, I didn't do it intentionally" I said pulling it out.

"Uhh" he gasped in pain, I tore of his sleeve and wrapped it around his leg. "Ruin my clothes and stabbing me in the leg, really?" He asked, I smiled sweetly.

"Hey I still saved your life" I stated.

"If we are going to discuss who's saved who's life, I can safely say I win that by a mile" I sighed.

"Let's go short stack" I mumbled, we turned around and Micheal stood behind us.

"What happened to cooling off?" Ed whispered.

"He's a lot harder to take down then you think" I whispered back.

"Time for you two to sleep" Micheal said slamming our heads together, me and Ed collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**So I've got a question for you guys, did you want it to end with EdxLexie? Because it didn't really end like that in the last story and I've had a few of you asking me to make it EdxLexie, So if you do just let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Man was it hot, I was sweating and my head was killing me. "Lexie!" My eyes shot open, "You awake to the world now?!" Ed snapped. I was chained to a wooden beam running across the roof, the roof was falling to pieces. Al was chained to the wall, unable to use alchemy. I looked to my right and Ed was chained to the beam like me, same with Danny to me left.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I snapped at him.

"The same reason you're here" he stated.

"Why that hell did you follow me into the factory?!"

"Cos I was curious to what you where doing-"

"Wait where's Roy?" I asked looking around the broken down room, my eyes fell to the floor. "Please tell me we are not somewhere in the desert" I said looking at the sandy floor.

"I would but that would be lying" Danny stated.

"Dammit" I growled.

"We having bigger problems" Al stated.

"What could be worse then being stuck out in the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

"Stuck out in the middle of nowhere with bombs about to go off around us" my face dropped, "Lexie we have a three minutes until the fuse reaches the bombs behind you, if we all want to stay alive I suggest we trying and defuse those bombs." My eyes widened when I looked over my shoulder to see the bomb behind me.

"Aww shit" I muttered.

"Please tell me you have a plan" Ed asked looking at me, I smiled nervously.

"Of course I do" I stated.

"She doesn't" Danny added, I glared at him.

"You keep your mouth shut little brother before I kick it shut" I growled.

"Oh I'm trembling in fear big sister" He mumbled.

"You should be-"

"Lexie!" Ed and Al shouted.

"Yeah all right I'm on it!" I snapped, I put my feet against the the wooden beam and tried pushing against it. But that just started to make my wrists bleed, "Improvise" I whispered. I started to pull a loose nail out of the wood, it came loose and I started to pick the lock around my wrists.

"Lexie!" Everyone said in desperation.

"I'm on it guys, either shut up or try and get out of the mess yourselves!" I snapped dropping to my feet. I turned around and looked at the burning fuse, I started blowing at it. "Oh shit it's burning faster" I stated.

"Lexie!" Everyone shouted.

"How was I supposed to know that?! I've never defused a bomb before!" I shouted back, I tried putting the fuse out with me hand. "Ouch!" I snapped shaking my hand furiously, I started throwing sand at it but it still wouldn't go out.

"Lexie hurry up!" Ed snapped.

"I don't particularly want to be blown to pieces today" Al stated.

"Shut up neither of you are bloody helping!" I shouted.

"Lexie lick you fingers then put it out" Danny shouted, I looked at him oddly.

"What?" I asked.

"Just try it"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I snapped.

"Do you have any better ideas?!" Danny snapped back.

"Just do it!" They all shouted, I licked my fingers and pinched the fuse.

"Holy shit... It worked!" I said taking a few steps back, everyone sighed in relief. "How did you know that?" I asked Danny.

"I read it in a book" he stated.

"You what?!" I snapped.

"Just get us down from here!" He snapped back at me.

"All right" I growled, I got Danny down first then unchained Al from the wall. I looked up at Ed, "Can I just leave him here?" I asked.

"Just do it" Al said looking out the door.

"She's still angry about the chocolate wrapper" Ed stated.

"That was very mean of you" I mumbled at Ed trying to figure out how I was going to reach Ed's lock.

"Would it make you happy if I apologised?" He asked.

"Yes," he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine... I'm sorry Lexie for being mean" he mumbled, I smiled at him "now get me down" he growled. Al and Danny where checking for guards that where everywhere. I rubbed my head, "Your too short" Ed mumbled in annoyance.

"Yeah I know" I stated, "hey guys can I have some help?" I asked.

"Bit busy here" they shouted.

"What a bother" I mumbled, Ed was getting irritated, "hmm... Okay I got an idea" I said climbing up his back and wrapped one arm around his neck.

"You're strangling me" he gasped, I started to fiddle with the lock with my free hand.

"Well, I don't have a better idea so shut up and take it like a man" I mumbled, the lock finally clicked open and we fell to the ground.

"And now I have sand in my mouth" he growled, I got up and brushed myself off.

"Not my fault, you should have kept your mouth shut" I stated, I walked out the door. "You're kidding me... It took you two that long to take out two guys when I needed help getting Ed down" Danny and Al glared at me.

"I was showing your brother how to protect himself" Al mumbled.

"Oh… good boy" I said patting him on the head, "so what happened back at the factory to taking Roy and Danny to safety?" I asked him.

"We kind of got ambushed and Mustang was taken from us" Al stated.

"Great Riza is going to kill me" I mumbled, I stuck my head out the door. There where five guards and five camels, "Hey Danny remember that time we where in the desert?" I asked.

"Yeah, you made me ride that camel that bit my ass… Why?" He asked and popped his head out, " I am not riding one of those things" he stated.

"Yeah you are" I stated, I looked to Ed and Al.

"Five guys out their, keep one alive to question him the rest... Do what you like because I frankly don't care" I stated.

"Cold hearted much" Al mumbled.

"She has been sitting in a cell for six months, you have to expect a little cold heartedness" I looked at Ed oddly.

"Did you hit your head or something because you never stick up for me"

"Don't get used to it" he mumbled.

"Lexie lets hurry up because I want to go home" Danny growled at me, I rolled my eyes. Ed, Al and I shot out the door, all the guards looked at us but didn't say a word. All their faces where covered and they all had guns on them, Al was tackled to the ground. Ed ripped the guard of Al and slammed his elbow into the guards head.

"You okay Al?" Ed asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Al said getting to his feet, the rest of them started firing at us. I grabbed the gun of the guard lying on the floor and ducked behind a wall.

"Ed grab that guy" I pointed to the one closes to us, "me and Al will cover you" he looked at me.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Would you rather me send Al?" I asked.

"No"

"Then shut up and grab him, I'll get the rest" I handed the gun to Al, "aim for the one up in the sand dune" I stated.

"I can't use a gun" I put the gun on the ground and aimed it at the guy.

"It's a machine gun Al, its pretty hard to miss" Al nodded at me, Ed ran at the guard closes to us and tackled him to the ground. I darted past Ed and grabbed the next guard and used him as a shield, five bullets hit his chest. I used his gun and shot one of the guards in the chest, Al finally shot and got the other one in the dunes.

"Dammit!" Ed snapped, Ed clutched his shoulder as it bled with a gun pointed at his head. I turned towards him and shot the guard in the foot, he screeched in pain and dropped his gun. Al leaped onto the guy and held his hands behind his back.

"Great team work guys" Danny said clapping.

"Go be use full and search all the guards" I said wrapping rope around the guys hands Al was holding down.

"You okay big brother?" Al asked.

"Besides from being kidnapped, stabbed in the leg and being shot in the shoulder, I'm doing pretty good" he grumbled.

"I apologised for that" I mumbled, "you got in my way anyway."

"Did not!" He snapped, Danny put a bag beside me.

"This is everything" he stated.

"Okay Al you go with Danny back inside and see what you can get out of this guy, I'll fix Ed up" I said going through the bag of stuff.

"What if he won't talk?" Al asked.

"I'll make him talk" I growled.

"Then I really hope he does talk-ouch!" Ed snapped at me.

"The bullet has shattered in your shoulder, this is going to be painful" I said pulling small pieces of it out, the wound wasn't deep though the one on his leg was looking pretty bad.

"Why am I the one who always gets hurt?" He muttered.

"Because you're the idiot" I muttered back.

"Oh how I've missed you" he said sarcastically, I yanked the biggest piece out, his face twitched in pain. We where silent while I clean it out with water, I looked up at him.

"How does your leg feel?" I asked.

"Sore" he mumbled, I unwrapped the wound.

"It's getting infected" I said running water over it, I pulled out a bandage and wrapped it back up, I felt his eyes on me. "Keep staring at me boy and you're going to make me nervous" he mumbled sorry then closed his eyes. I sat back and looked at Ed, my palms went sweaty and my heart started to race.

"Done?" He asked, I stood up.

"Y-yeah, let's see how much information Al and Danny have gotten" I rubbed my stomach, what the hell happened there? I thought shaking it off, nothing... Nothing happened it was all in my head that's all... Just in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Lexie he won't tell us anything" Danny exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, I bent down in front of the blue eyed and blonde haired mid thirty year old man.

"Who are you working for?" I asked, he didn't even blink at me, "What do you want with Roy?" Still silence. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked, the man just looked at me. "Fine won't speak, I'll give you one more chance... Who do you work for?" I stood up and towered over him, he still didn't make a sound. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" I shouted slamming my foot into his face.

"Lexie!" All three snapped behind me, I ignored them.

"I'm not scared of you or your little crew" the man growled, he spat blood onto my shoe.

"Danny pass me the bag" I said holding my hand out, I smiled down at the old man.

"Why? What are you going to do to him?" Danny asked.

"Just do it!" I snarled at him.

"Calm down just a little" Ed said slowly, I ignored him. Danny handed me the bag, I shoved my hand into it. My hand found some small pliers from the first aid kit, perfect.

"Third and final chance, who do you work for?" I asked bending down in front of him. He spat in my face, "Let's play dirty" I growled. I wiped my face then grabbed his index finger with the pliers and squeezed hard on it, crushing his bone. His face twitched in pain but still no answer from him, "Tough cookie aren't we?" I started crushing his thumb. Still nothing, I was starting to get irritated. "Fucking answer me or I will not hesitate to rip of your balls!" I snarled slamming the pliers into his shoulder.

"Ahh" he gasped in pain, "okay I'll tell you just get this crazy bitch away from me" Ed grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Be anymore intense?!" He snapped at me.

"He's going to talk isn't he?" I asked, Ed shook his head and kept a firm grip on my arm.

"So who are you working for?" Al asked.

"Colonel Rodgers" the man stated.

"Rodgers? Who's Colonel Rodgers?" I asked.

"The Colonel from East HQ" Ed mumbled.

"What does he want with Roy?" I asked.

"He was first just going to kill Mustang straight out but decided not too, he wants to bring down all of Mustangs new rules" he stated.

"Because he was on Bradley's side" the man nodded at me.

"Where's Roy now?" I asked.

"Don't know" he mumbled, I went to jump at him but Ed pulled me back. "I swear I don't know, all I know is that he's in the East area somewhere."

"Great, where the hell are we anyway?" I asked.

"In the desert" I rolled my eyes.

"No freaking shit!" I snapped, Ed yanked me back again.

"Calm down you idiot" he growled at me.

"Well, the guy's a complete and utter moron! I'm sorry if he's frustrating me!" I snapped, Ed picked me up and put me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I snapped, "What the hell are you doing?!" Ed took me outside and out me down.

"Walk it off because you getting angry like this out here is only going to make you stress out and mostly get heat stroke" I was surprised how calm he was, usually he would hit me or scream back me but... He stood there so calmly with his arms crossed looking down at me. "You calm now?" He asked, I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Yes, I am" I mumbled.

"We have to go now!" Al shouted throwing the bag at me.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Back up is coming" Al stated.

"With tanks and big military guns" Danny added, my face fell.

"But which way do we go?" I asked, Al pointed straight ahead.

"The guy said if we keep heading this direction we should get to train tracks and keep following them back into civilisation" Al stated.

"What if he's lying?" Ed asked.

"We don't really have any other option" Al said getting onto one of the camel's.

"I am not getting on this" Danny stated.

"Get on it or I'll start crushing your fingers!" I snapped.

"Oh I'm getting on it" Danny squeaked climbing up onto the camel.

"That's not nice to say to your brother" Al stated.

"At least he knows when I'm not joking around" I mumbled.

"Yeah I learnt that the hard way" he added.

"What did she do?" Ed asked.

"She broke my nose and I lost one of my front teeth-"

"I apologised and you know how angry I was" I said interrupting him.

"You didn't have to break my nose" he whinged.

"Don't go snooping through my stuff when I'm having a fight with Roy" I snapped.

"It's not like I found anything interesting" he mumbled.

"Yeah because I actually know how to hide stuff that I don't want people to see" I stated.

"You have stuff you want to hide?" All three asked.

"Piss off!" I snapped, "Like I'm going to tell you three anything."

"Damn I could use some good leverage" Ed mumbled.

"I second that" Danny added.

"Lexie has nothing on me" Al chimed.

"Lucky" Danny and Ed mumbled in unison.

"What does she have on you?" Ed asked Danny.

"About every embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me... Mostly because she was the reason for it, but it still sucks" Danny mumbled.

"Yeah but when you got stuck in the toilet, that had nothing to do with me" I stated.

"Hey!" Danny shouted, "I was seven all right and I didn't know I could actually fall in the toilet" Ed and Al tried to hide their smile.

"You where stuck in there for like what? An hour?" I asked.

"I was to embarrassed to call out" Danny mumbled, I laughed.

"I know I was the one who found you" I said laughing.

"Okay drop the subject sis" he growled, I smirked at him but didn't say anything else as we continued to go straight ahead.

* * *

It was pitch black now and the only light we had was the full moon, I kept an eye on everyone as they swayed left to right. We had been on the move non stop all day, my camel stopped and fell to the ground. "Ahh!" I shouted being launched of its back and head first into the sand. Danny was pissing himself laughing until his camel stopped and he was launched off it, "Mouth full of sand, I've got a mouth full of sand" I grumbled spitting sand out.

"I think we should stop for the night" Al stated.

"You don't say" I grumbled brushing myself off.

"Food I need food" Danny whinged beside me.

"I've got water that's it" I stated, he groaned.

"Where all going to die out here!" He shouted.

"Monkey boy! Shut it!" I snapped, there was a big bang and groaning.

"What was that?" Al asked.

"Ed did you just run into something?" I asked.

"Yes," he mumbled, "what the hell did I run into?!" He snapped.

"It sounded like a pole" Danny stated.

"It sure don't fell like one... Wait it's a phone!" I scrunched my face up.

"A phone?" I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive and it works" Ed stated.

"Maybe it means there is civilisation near by" Al said as I walked up to the phone. I picked it up and there was a ringing tone and if I was lucky, Riza would be home and I wouldn't have to use a military line.

"I'll call Riza and tell her the situation... You guys sit down and be good" I said dialling the number.

"Where not little kids Lexie, we know how to behave unlike someone else" Al stated. I ignored Al and waited for Riza to answer.

"I'm am starving" Danny groaned.

"You kind of get used to going on long periods without food when your with us" Ed stated.

"Hello?" Riza said into the phone.

"Aww man am I happy to hear your voice" I said in relief.

"Alexis?! Where are you?!" She shouted through the phone.

"I'd like to know the answer to that question as well" I stated.

"What do you mean?! What do you see?" She asked, I sighed.

"Well at the moment just blackness... But when its light I see sand, sand and... More sand"

"Your in the desert?!" She shouted, "What happened?! Where the hell did you and Alphonse go?!"

"Hey guys" I heard Danny whisper, "look chocolate" I realised I didn't have my jacket on.

"Lexie you still there?" Riza asked.

"I can split it three ways" Danny said.

"Yeah I'm here just give me on second" I said then turned to the boys, "that is mine!" I shouted. "Any of you touch it and I'll kill you! And Danny what did I tell you about going through my stuff!" I shouted, they where silent.

"Lexie?" Riza asked.

"Oh right sorry about that, just had to deal with three morons!" I snapped.

"Three? Who's with you?" She asked.

"Danny, Al and Ed" I stated.

"Nice work Danny, you should have said it more quietly" Ed whispered.

"Oh so now this is my fault!" He snapped.

"Well, yeah!" Ed snapped back.

"Oh well I'm sorry!"

"Good you should be-"

"Hey shut it! I'm on the phone!" I shouted, Danny and Ed went silent.

"So you found Ed?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, actually found Roy as well but we kind of got ambushed and he was taken from us, then we where taken out to the middle of nowhere nearly blown the pieces-"

"Alexis you had one job! Save your uncle, not get stuck in the middle of nowhere with your brother and those other two idiots you call friends!" She shouted, I pulled the phone from my ear.

"She's not happy with us Al" I whispered.

"Kind of not surprised" he stated.

"And did you destroy that wood mill?!" She asked.

"What?! No, that wasn't me" I stated.

"But you where there when it happened right?" She asked.

"Maybe" I mumbled, she sighed in annoyance.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Not send me back to prison?" I asked, she ignored that.

"Got any good news?" She asked.

"Yes! I do!" I stated, "The one in charge of all this mess is Colonel Rodgers from East HQ, he was on Bradley's side and is hoping to bring Roy down."

"There's one problem, we can't go barging into Eastern HQ and arrest him on one girl's word, especially your word" Riza said in frustration.

"I've got a plan, sundown tomorrow meet me at mum and dad's grave. Bring everyone you need to arrest him, I'll make him confess" I stated.

"But your in the middle of nowhere Lexie, how will you make to east?" She asked.

"A feeling"

"We can't go of a feeling Lexie" she stated.

"Please Riza, we don't have any other choice" she sighed.

"Fine no later otherwise we are going to do it without you" she hung up, I sat down with everyone else. There was tension in the air and they where silent.

"Danny" I growled, "did you eat it?"

"No, Ed did" he said quickly.

"Thanks just rat on me" he growled.

"Edward!" I snapped.

"You should have been expecting this" Al sung, Ed put the empty wrapper in my heads.

"Surprise" he said cautiously.

"I'm going to kill you!" I snapped jumping at him, I wrapped my hands around his neck. "You bastard that's the second time you have now done that too me!"

"Guys" Ed gasped, "can't breath get her off me!" Danny grabbed my shoulders trying to pull me away.

"I think you deserve this" Al stated.

"Al!" Ed snapped.

"Come on Lexie you know killing him is only killing yourself" he said pulling me off Ed. Al and Danny sat in between me and Ed.

"I'll get you back for this!" I snapped at Ed.

"You're absolutely insane" he grumbled at me.

"And you only just figured that one out?" Danny asked, me and Ed slammed our fists into Danny's gut. Danny groaned and fell to the floor.

"You learn to stay out of their fights unless you want to get hurt" Al stated, me and Ed put our backs to each other.

"Idiot" I grumbled.

"Moron" Ed grumbled back.

"Bastard"

"Soul leech"

"Little runt!" I snapped, Ed slammed his elbow into my back "aww" I gasped.

"I'm the runt?! Look who's talking short shit!" He snapped, I smiled.

"I won that one" I stated.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Danny and Al snapped, me and Ed shut up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

The sun finally rose and I opened my eyes, I looked down to see Danny's head on my chest. I leant up a bit further, Al had his head on my stomach and Ed has his arms wrapped around my legs. "Hey!" I snapped, "I'm not everyone's freaking pillow!" They all grunted but didn't get up. "Get up morons!" I shouted, they all ignored me. I was unable to move, "You fat idiots!" They shot up "finally!"

"Hear that?" Al asked.

"Hear what?" I asked rubbing my sore neck, that's when I heard it "train!" I shot to my feet.

"Train is close by" Al stated, I looked around, our camels had wondered off. Great, I grabbed the bag and started running.

"What are you doing?!" Danny shouted.

"Running towards a freaking train idiot!" I shouted back, "I'd start running if you want to catch it!" They all started running after me. I stumbled up a sand dune, the train was going to go straight past us soon if didn't reach the tracks. Danny ran straight into me and we rolled down the sand dune, I shot to my feet and hauled Danny to his feet.

"It's so hard running on sand!" Danny snapped.

"Shut up and run!" I snapped back running towards the tracks, when I reached the tracks the train shot past me. I jumped onto the back of it, Al quickly followed then Ed "move those feet monkey boy!" I shouted.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Danny panted, I leant over the railing and put my hands out.

"Oh shit I'm falling!" I shouted falling off the train, Al and Ed grabbed the back of my shirt. "Jump Danny!" I shouted, Danny jumped and I wrapped my arms around his chest. Ed and Al pulled us back onto the train, Danny and I laid on the floor panting.

"Holy shit Lex... I'm never coming on an adventure with you guys, EVER!" He said panting.

"Yeah it gets a little intense" I stated.

"We've been in worse situations" Al added.

"Like what?"

"Don't ask" we all said together, "most of them where her fault though" Ed added, I sat up.

"Watch it, I will strangle you again" I snapped.

"G-guys... We have company" Al stuttered pointing behind Ed, I looked over his should. Two tanks and a lot of soldiers with guns pointed at us.

"Oh shit" me and Ed whispered, "Danny! Al! Get everyone out of this carriage!" I shouted.

"Got it" they said running into the train.

"I sure hope you brought the bombs" Ed squeaked.

"I forgot"

"Lexie" he growled

"I didn't have time"

"Lexie"

"I misplaced them"

"Lexie!" he shouted

"Of course I brought the freaking bombs!" I shouted shoving them into his hands, "I sure hope you don't throw like a girl" I stated. I pulled out one of the guns, Ed threw the first bomb into the air. I shot at it and it exploded throwing soldiers of their feet, we kept doing this until we ran out.

"What now?" He asked, I grabbed him and pulled him inside the train and passed him a gun.

"Shoot!" I shouted slamming my foot into one of the windows, everyone was out of the carriage.

Danny and Al laid down on the floor, "Lay down with us guys" Danny said, I raised my eyebrows and looked at Ed.

"He's your little brother" Ed stated.

"No really guys, I suggest you get on the floor" Al stated, me and Ed got on the floor a little confused.

"What are we doing down here?" I asked Danny.

"We are waiting" he stated, I looked at Al.

"Trust us" I waited... Bullets exploded from the walls.

"Ah smart children" I said over the noise.

"Now what?" Ed asked, everyone looked at me. There was a soldier at the end of a carriage with a machine gun, we just had to wait it out until he ran out of bullets, I turned to Ed.

"Wait patently" I said pulling my gun out.

"For what?!" Ed snapped, I handed him the gun.

"For your window of opportunity" I stated, the bullets stopped. Ed sat up, "Make it count and remember what I taught you" I said watching him aim the gun. He shot then laid back down, the bullets started again. "I said make it count, how many windows must I provide?" I asked, Ed glared at me. The end of the carriage exploded and the shooting stop, Ed smiled at me.

"I think that counts" he stated, I smiled.

"I'm proud of you" I said sitting up.

"Thank you-"

"Guys the rest of the train just left without us" Al said pointing at the train leaving us, Danny stood up.

"Oh bugger" I mumbled.

"Tank!" Danny scream, "Incoming tank!" A tank ran into our carriage pushing it off the tracks and into the side of a sand hill. We where scattered everywhere and the carriage was lying on its side.

"Everyone still breathing?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah" Al stated.

"Just" Ed added.

"What the fuck are these people's problem?!" Danny shouted.

"Daniel Mustang!" I snapped.

"Ohh full name... Someone's in trouble" Ed sung.

"Sorry" Danny mumbled.

"Big problem guys... Our bag fell out the window and that had all our weapons in it" Al said poking his head out the window.

"I'll get it" I said snatching the hand gun off Ed.

"Don't get shot" all three said, I pulled myself out of the window and stood on top of the carriage. The top of the tank that had run into us opened and a soldier got out, I straight out shot him in the shoulder. He tumbled off and onto the ground, I jumped onto the tank and poked my head inside. There was one solider in there, he fiddled with his gun trying to shot me.

"Too late" I said shooting him in the neck, "ohh my bad didn't mean to shoot you there" I stated. Bullets hit the tank, I squealed and fell of the side of the tank. I ran to the bag and grabbed it just dodging bullets being fired at me, I ran back towards the carriage and dived back into the window.

"I'm so tried of being shot at!" I shouted.

"What the hell took you?!" Ed snapped.

"What?! I stopped for coffee!" I snapped back.

"Did you get a receipt?" He asked.

"Yeah I even got you one" I said sarcastically.

"Aww You're the best Lex" he said patting my head.

"Guys this isn't the time!" Al shouted, "We need a plan" everyone looked at me again.

"Okay let me think" I said poking my head out of the window, Ed joined me.

"Cut the head of the snake" I said looking for the one in charge of this.

"And the body dies with it" Ed said finishing my sentence, Al popped his out the window.

"Where's the head?" He asked.

"Inside the other tank" Ed said pointing at the tank.

"Not even id be able to shoot him from this distance" I stated, I looked at Al.

"You can still use alchemy, dammit I'm an idiot" I said hitting myself in the head, "use whatever you can and blow up that tank."

"You sure it will work?" Al asked.

"One way to find out" Ed said, Al clapped his hand and put it to the carriage. A cannon appeared, Al clapped his hands again and it fired. We all dropped back into the carriage as the tank exploded, when the sand cloud disappeared we all stood in top to the train. All the soldiers put their guns down and held their hands up, me and Ed looked each other. "Looks like we cut the head off the snake" Al stated.

"There's no way that should have worked" Ed and I said together.

"Look behind you" Danny said looking behind us, we all turned. Ishbalan's stood on the top of the sand dune with guns in their hands, Riza, Miles and Scar stood in the middle of them.

Me and Ed threw our hands in the air, "Yeah!" We shouted in victory.

"Good thing we be friended Scar" Al stated. I wrapped my arm around Ed's neck and dug my knuckles into his head.

"We still got it you handsome bastard!" I shouted, Ed dug his knuckles into my head.

"They get way to over excited" Danny mumbled.

"You have no idea" Al mumbled back.

"Glad to see you four alive" Riza said as me and Ed continued to punch each other.

"How did you know where we were?" Al asked, "Cut it out!" Al snapped at me and Ed.

"Sorry" we mumbled.

"An Ishbalan saw you guys and told Scar, who told us, so we figured you could use some back up" she stated, Danny wrapped his arms around Riza.

"Don't ever let me get mixed up with these maniacs again!" Danny cried.

"Did we really traumatise him that much?" Al asked me.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Danny, you're not dead are you?"

"I was nearly blown up by bombs then got shot at... Several times! I deserve to be a little dramatic!" He snapped at me.

"I see you three got into trouble, nothing unusual" Riza stated, Ed and Al pointed to me.

"Her fault" they both stated.

"What happened to behaving yourself?" She asked.

"I tried okay! I do try but it's not my fault short stack over here gets kidnapped" I said pointing at Ed.

"Oh so now this is my fault?!"

"Well you where the one who got kidnapped" he glared at me.

"You're the one who stabbed me in the leg!"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"She stabbed you in the leg?" Riza asked.

"He got in my way!"

"No, I didn't! Lexie just admit it you're getting rusty in your old age-ouch!" I kicked him in the leg.

"Old age?!" I shouted, "I'm two years older then you!"

"Why did you kick me?!"

"When did you ever think it was appropriate to call a lady old?!"

"Lady?!" Ed asked laughing, I jumped at him and we tumbled of the carriage wrestling.

"I'm going to kill you!" I snapped.

"Then your just killing yourself!" He stated.

"Gahh!" I shouted in frustration, a bullet hit the sand next to us, we froze.

"Separate… Now!" Riza growled, we stood up and stepped away from each other.

"She shot at us" Ed stated.

"I know what the hell?!" I snapped.

"We still have to find the fuhrer, now what was that plan of yours Alexis?" She asked, I smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys loving all the reviews, you guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Riza took us to one of the Ishbalan camps so we could feed our faces, "This is the best food I have ever tasted!" Danny exclaimed.

"You say that about everything" I mumbled.

"No, Roy's cooking sucks" Danny stated.

"And that's why he doesn't cook anymore" I added.

"You can't cook either" I glared at Danny.

"It's not one of my specialties" I growled.

"You don't have any specialties" he mumbled, I slapped the back of his head and his face fell into his food.

"It's bad enough when you two used to do this at your own table, but doing this when you are out its rude" Riza growled. We completely ignored her, Ed and Al watched us very amused. Danny picked up a hand full of smashed potato and slammed it into my face, my face hardened in anger. Al actually held his laughter, Ed didn't, he just pissed himself laughing.

"You little shit!" I snapped slamming my fist into Danny's face, he tumbled off his chair and onto the floor.

"Alexis" Riza mumbled putting her head in her hands.

"Didn't have to hit me!" Danny snapped, I ignored him and glared at Ed.

"Go on keep laugh short stack" I growled.

"I will" he said still laughing, I bent over the table and flipped his plate of hot food onto his lap. "Ahh! What was that for?!" He snapped.

"And I'm stepping away" Al said getting up.

"That was for eating my chocolate and giving me the empty wrapper... AGAIN!" I shouted.

"You and your bloody freaking chocolate!" Ed snapped putting his face in mine.

"What's your problem with my chocolate?!"

"You're my problem!" We where still in each others face.

"Are they going to kiss?" Danny asked, we all turned to Danny.

"What?!" Me and Ed snapped.

"Like you know how those couples fight then end up making out by the end of it" I slammed my foot into Danny's chest.

"Shut up" I snapped.

"And back onto the floor I go" Danny mumbled falling to the floor, Al started laughing.

"I totally see where he is coming from" Al stated, me and Ed glared at him "ohh harsh much guys... I'll be quiet now" he whispered.

"You guys finished now?" Riza asked, I sat down.

"Yeah I'm pretty satisfied now" I stated.

"I'm glad now please tell me about this plan of yours" I nodded.

"Great a Lexie plan" Ed mumbled.

"Watch yourself" I growled at him.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"She might kiss you-"

"I swear to god Danny I will not hesitate to break you nose again!" I snapped.

"Guys please shut up and let her speak" Al snapped.

"So you said you actually need to hear him confess right?" Riza nodded at me. "If I got him alone I could probably get him to confess-"

"No torture!" Al snapped "play nice," I shook my head.

"I don't think I would need too, if you let me talk to him alone I could easily get a confession out of him" I stated.

"But if anything I need to hear it come out of his mouth" Riza stated.

"Ahh but I have already thought of that, all I need to do is set up a mic in the room and Every man and his dog can listen in" Riza thought about it.

"Do you think you can sneak in there?" She asked.

"Of course I can" I stated, "I've been sneaking into East HQ for as long as I can remember."

"Anyone got any problems with this?" She asked everyone in the room, no one said a word except for Ed.

"I'm going with you" he stated.

"No, you're not, I'm going alone Ed" he was persistent to come with me.

"And what happens if you get hurt?" He asked, I rolled my eyes. Here we go again about being protective over me, I didn't need his protection.

"Then I get hurt" I mumbled, "and your horrible with talking to people like this" I added.

"Am not" he snapped.

"Do I have to remind you what happened when we met Greed for the first time?" I asked.

"No" he mumbled.

"Then that settles that, I'm going alone-"

"No, I'm still coming" I threw my hands in the air.

"Fine but say one word out of line and you will never hear the end of it" I growled.

"Okay I won't say anything, I'll let you do the talking" he was persistent in coming with me, he wasn't going to back down from it so I had to say yes.

"Settled then?" Riza asked, I nodded. "We will be surrounding East HQ and as soon as you give us the signal to arrest him, we will" I nodded again... But somehow I didn't like the fact Ed was coming, I had an uneasy feeling about it.

* * *

Me and Ed sat outside waiting for everyone to get ready, I looked at Ed. "Hey Ed when we where on the train there was something I wanted to say" he looked at me.

"Yeah?" He asked, I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You do throw like a girl" I whispered, he glared at me.

"And here I thought you where going to say something nice" he growled.

"But that would be out of character and that's not the type if person I am" I stated.

"Not true I've been their at those rare moments when someone gets a compliment off you" I raised one eyebrow.

"Rare?" I asked.

"Very rare but they happen" he stated.

"Great to hear someone's actually paying attention to me"

"Someone has to before you kill yourself, I see how you get when you're being ignored" I looked at him puzzled.

"What?" I asked.

"You get all frustrated and irritated-"

"Do not!" I snapped.

"You do too!" He snapped back.

"Prove it"

"You want me to prove it?" He asked, I nodded. "Remember that time in the library when me and Al where reading and weren't talking to you" I laughed.

"Oh yeah I remember that... You wouldn't answer me when I asked you a question."

"You asked me for money" he stated.

"I was hungry and I had no food or money but I got what I wanted anyway" I said proudly.

"Yeah because I thought you where going to eat me!"

"I didn't eat you, I licked you up the side of your face which got your attention... And that was the point of it" I stated.

"It's not the only time you've done that to me" I smiled.

"It's because every time I do it, I get my way" he shook his head at me.

"Your very manipulating" he mumbled, I smirked.

"Trust me I know, now... I was thinking that I should go alone today-"

"No I already told you, I'm coming"

"Hard headed kid" I stated.

"I don't care Lexie, I am coming and that is final" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're annoying" I mumbled.

"Yeah says the hard headed bratty girl" Ed grumbled to himself, I glared but he just ignored me.

"I heard that short stack" I growled, he still continued to ignore me. "Don't you dare start ignoring me now" still silence, he just sat on the ground drawing lines in the dirt with his finger. "Stop ignoring me" I said poking his cheek, "Ed!" I whined. He didn't look at me but I could tell he was amused, "Fine two can play this game" I said crossing my arms.

1 minute passed... Silence from both of us.

5 minutes passed... I was starting to get fidgety.

7 minutes passed... "Oh I can't do this!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "Don't make me do it because I will" I said pointing at him, still nothing. I licked him up the side of the face, he looked at me with an irritated expression, I grinned in victory.

"Must you do that?" He asked.

"Don't ignore me then" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I told you, you don't like being ignored" he said smiling at me, I poked my tongue out. "You really are childish" he stated.

"And so are you" I stated back.

"Am not!" He protested.

"Runt" I mumbled.

"Short shit!" I laughed at him.

"See! You retaliated" I stated, he huffed at me in defeat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ive only got a few chapters left and then the story is finished, sorry its going to be a short fan fic but heres chapter 10 so enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"I can hardly fit in here" Ed mumbled.

"Ed shut up, if people start hearing voices from the vents then they will know I'm here" I growled.

"I'm sorry but it's so squishy in here" I kicked him, "ouch! That was my face" he growled.

"I swear Ed if you don't stop complaining-"

"You'll what?" He asked, I turned around in the venting and faced him. I put my nose up against his.

"I can safely say you will no longer be male" I growled.

"Safely? That doesn't sound very safe and why must you be so violent?" He asked, I huffed at him.

"What part of shut up do you not understand?" I asked.

"I never realised how pretty your eyes are" he said sucking up to me, I gave him a fake smile.

"Aww you really thing so?" I asked.

"Sure do-" I punched him, "ouch" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Shut up!" I snapped and turned back around. He shut up and we continued to crawl through the vents, the perfect thing was that Rodgers was in Roy's old office, so I knew it like the back of my hand. I stopped over his office, "Let's hope I have timed this right" I whispered slamming my fists against the bottom of the vent. The bottom of it landed on a desk, I poked my head out.

"Clear?" Ed whispered, I looked around the room.

"Yeah" I whispered back and climbed out. I dropped to the floor silently and looked around the room for me to put the mic somewhere hidden. Ed fell to the floor with a big thud, I turned around and glared at him.

"Sorry" he whispered getting to his feet and straightening his shirt.

"What is wrong with you today?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm a bit uncoordinated today" he said scratching his head.

"I know!" I growled, "Just don't screw this up yeah?"

"Hey you're the one doing the talking so I should be saying that to you" he mumbled, I stuck the mic under the table.

"I just don't want you falling out the window" I grumbled, "can you hear us Riza?" I asked, Ed looked out the window.

"I'm not going to fall out the window... Yeah they can hear us" he stated.

"Okay good"

"Now what?" He asked.

"Now we sit and wait" I said going through Rodgers desk.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking for a clue-ohh money-"

"No put it back Lexie, it's bad enough you've been in prison for six months and still have another six to go, we don't want you in there any longer" he said snatching it out of my hand and putting it back.

"You're no fun" I mumbled, the doors opened, me and Ed stiffened. A man with light brown hair walked in "is this him?" I whispered.

"Yeah" Ed whispered back, Rodgers looked at us and closed the door behind him quickly.

"The other Mustang... Great" Rodgers growled, he sat in his chair behind his desk. Ed stood at the window behind him and I sat in the chair in front of him. "And you're the one who was once called Fullmetal right?" Ed nodded.

"What makes you think you can get away with this?" I asked crossing my legs.

"Easy" he stated, "kill the people who know" he pointed a gun at me, Ed stepped forward. I held my hand up and he stopped, "Take another step and the girl dies" Rodgers growled.

"But why do it?" I asked.

"Because if we don't have order then the people weaker then us will someday shoot us down" he said not lowering his gun.

"How pathetic, so kidnapping Roy will hopefully bring down his new rules?" I asked.

"Yes, and if I didn't have some pathetic and useless pawns, you two would have never of figured it out."

"So you admit to kidnapping Roy ad Ed?" I asked.

"Not personally but yes it was my plan" perfect the words I was looking for, Ed smiled at me "but you two aren't going to leave here alive" he stated.

"One more thing... Before you kill us at least tell me where my uncle is" he chuckled at me.

"Is that your last wish?" He asked, I nodded. "He's tied up in my families crypt that sits in the middle of eastern cemetery" I smiled at him.

"I hope you got that Riza because I don't think we are going to have another opportunity" I stated.

"What?!" Rodgers snapped at me, his hand touched the mic under the table, "You bitch" he growled. I leaped out of the chair as he fired at me, Ed wrestled him for the gun. Rodgers slammed his foot into Ed's gut, the gun went flying across the room. Ed slammed into the window and it shattered, "It's a twenty foot fall into a lake" Rodgers said pushing him out the window.

"Ed!" I shouted jumping over the table and grabbing his arm, I hung out the window holding him. "Ed!" I snapped but he was knocked out with big pieces if glass sticking out of his body from the smashed window. "Wake up!" I shouted, Rodgers slammed a knife into my right calf, I cringed in pain. I knew if I dropped Ed, he would drown which would mean I would drown as well but most of all I couldn't let him die. Rodgers pulled out the knife and slammed it back into my leg, "Ahh!" I screamed in pain "someone help!" Ed slipped from my grip as Rodgers hauled me back into the room.

"Die bitch!" He shouted slamming me onto the table, he wrapped his hands around my neck. I gasped for air and wrapped my hands around his neck, pushing against his windpipe. He used his free hand and grabbed a bottle of clear liquid from his desk and poured it on my arm, my skin started to smoke.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, a drop of it fell into my left eye, it started to burn.

"Burn in hell!" He shouted, Armstrong slammed through the doors pushing Rodgers off me.

"Get Edward!" Armstrong roared, I ignored all my pain and dived out the window. I could feel Ed drowning, it felt like my lungs where filling up with water. I dived into the water and swam towards him, I wrapped my arms around his chest and started to swim upwards but my wet clothes where dragging me back down. I let go of him and pulled my shoes and jacket off, I swam towards the surface and took a breath. I dived back under the water and grabbed Ed again, It felt like my chest was caving in. My pants where keeping me from swimming faster, I kicked them off and we finally reached the surface.

"Ed wake up!" I gasped but he didn't open his eyes, he was dying and so was I. I swam to shore and pulled him up onto the bank, I laid him on his back and ripped his shirt off.

"Brother!" Al shouted, I put my hands on his chest and started to push down on it.

"One... Two... Three" I whispered then opened his mouth and breathed into his. "One... Two... Three" I whispered again pushing down on his chest, I put my mouth to his again and breathed into it. Al and Danny stood behind me, it got easier for me to breath which was a good sign. "Come on Ed don't do this to me" I said pushing on his chest again, I put my mouth to his one last time and breathed out. Ed's chest heaved and he started coughing up water, I put his head to one side so he wouldn't choke.

"Is he all right?!" Al asked, I felt Ed's heart beat get softer and softer. My heart beat was getting slower as well, I ripped the vile off my wrist and poured the clear liquid into a cut on his chest so it would work faster and go straight into his blood stream.

"Please work" I whispered, we waited. One... Two... Three... Four... Seconds past, He shot up with wide eyes, we both took in a deep breath. "Thank god" I whispered closing my eyes.

"What the hell did you give me?!" Ed was bouncing everywhere.

"It's adrenaline" I stated.

"Did someone kiss me?" He asked, everyone pointed to me.

"In my objection it's called the breath of life" I said slowly, he looked at me oddly.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, "And where are your clothes?" I pointed to the lake, "Did you ruin my shirt again?" He asked looking at his torn shirt.

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl get undressed so quickly in my life" Havoc said putting his jacket around me.

"Next time someone is drowning, I am not going to save them if this is the criticism I get!" I snapped, I rubbed my left eye as everything went blurry in that one eye.

"Oh man I think I'm going to pass out" Ed stated, I looked up.

"Same here" I mumbled, we both hit the ground at the same time and blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**I was asked if I will keep making sequels and the answer is most likely not because ive run out of ideas. Sorry Guys but im posting two chapters today so enjoy!**

Chapter 11

_Alexis Mustang age: 10_

_Daniel Mustang: 5_

Mum kissed me and Danny on the head, "We will be back, be good for the babysitter my darlings" I watched her get in the car with uncle Roy.

"This is the last time I'm leaving... I promise my little girl and then I will spend everyday with you" Dad said bending down, I looked into his orange eyes. "I know things don't always make sense to you Lex but hey what do I always tell you... Straighten up my little soldier, stiffen that upper lip baby girl" he stood up.

"Daddy you're lying, you always say this is the last time!" I cried blocking him from getting in the car, "But you ain't leaving no more daddy, your mine daddy! Daddy please don't, daddy! No stop it!" I screamed. He picked me up with tears in his eyes, "Daddy don't leave" I cried.

"I'm sorry baby... I love you" he whispered. I wiped the tear that ran down his face with my tiny hand, I pulled out a locket with a picture of me and Danny.

"Daddy take this with you, it will keep you safe" I said putting the gold locket around his neck.

"Thank you baby, I love you" he said kissing my head, he put me back down. "Now my big man" he said to Danny, "make sure you keep sissy in line and beat up any boy that breaks her heart" Danny smiled and nodded.

"Wove you daddy" Danny said hugging dad.

"Love you too big boy" Dad kissed him on the head and got in the car, Danny put his hand in mine and looked up at me.

"Don't cry sissy, I know mummy and daddy are leaving but they will be back" I squeezed Danny's hand.

"I don't like them leaving" I whispered.

* * *

"Daddy!" I shouted running through eastern command, I dragged Danny with me dodging soldiers looking down at us. Dad turned around with his uniform and guns on him, "Daddy" I cried.

"Lexie? Danny? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I followed you daddy" I whimpered.

"You made sissy sad, you keeping making her sad... stop making cry!" Danny shouted. Soldiers stopped and watched us cry to our dad.

"I did this drawing for you daddy, I wanted to give it too you before you left. It says number one dad" I held it out for him, he didn't take it. Tears rolled down my face "fine I get it daddy, me and Danny are leaving" I said dropping the picture and dragged Danny away.

"Wait Lex" Dad said but I continued to walk away.

"It's too late dad, go out and shoot those people down. I see you mummy care more about stupid work then me and Danny... Just come back alive" but if I only I knew those where my last words to one of the most important men in my life.

We walked past uncle Roy, "Alexis what are you doing here?" He asked, I whipped my tears away.

"Do you have to leave as well?" I whimpered, he bent down and I looked into his blue eyes. Danny stood next to me with one hand in mine and his other in his mouth.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I promise you, mummy and daddy will come back" I hugged him.

"I don't want the to leave" I whimpered softly.

"Don't cry Lex, I'll make sure daddy buys you a mocking when he comes home, so every time you cry, it sings" that was the only time he had every told me not to cry.

"What happens if it won't sing for me?" I asked.

"Daddy's going to break that birdies neck" Danny stated, me and Roy smiled at Danny, "because daddy is going to buy sissy the whole world that's how much he loves her" I smiled at Danny.

"Go back home" Roy said pushing us out of east command, "you two aren't allowed in here" we left not knowing mum and dad where never coming back alive.

* * *

We waited day and night, standing at the front window for dad and mum to come home. The day the car arrived out the front I went racing outside but... Only Roy stepped out. The look on his face told me mum and dad where never coming home, "Sissy where's mummy and daddy?" Danny asked tugging at my shirt.

"Sorry" Roy said putting mum and dad's wedding ring in my hand, tears rolled down my face.

"Where's daddy?! I can't find daddy or mummy?!" Danny cried, I fell to my knees.

"You promised!" I screamed, "I hate you!"

"Not everyone can keep promises... Now get up and stop being a pathetic little girl" Roy mumbled, I looked at him. He had changed and not in a good way, Danny looked around for mum and dad.

"You made sissy cry like dad does! Stop it!" Danny shouted hitting Roy, I grabbed Danny and he sat on my lap.

"Daddy and mummy are never coming home, it's just us now Danny" I whispered.

"Why?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "I want mummy and daddy" he cried.

"No more mummy and daddy but it's all right we can pull through it together" Danny curled up in my arms, "daddy lied again" I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys one more chapter after this so enjoy is all while it lasts. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

I woke up in a lot of pain, my right arm was burning and I was restricted in movement, my right calf was also hurting. I opened my eyes and put my hand to my left eye, "I-I-I can't see" I whispered. Everything was completely blurry out of my left eye, I lifted my right arm painfully. It was bandaged from my shoulder to my fingers and my whole right calf was bandaged. "Dammit" I growled, "what's happened to me?" Glasses sat next to me, I put them on and it made it easier for me to see. I sighed in frustration and got off the bed, I cringed in pain when I leant on my right leg. The pain was unbearable but I sucked it up, I walked over to the bed Ed was lying in. He looked fine with a few stitches and bruises but unharmed, I put my hand on his chest, his heart was beating fine.

"I told you not to fall out the window and what do you do? Fall out the freaking window" I growled, "and like I said the idiots always get hurt" I said putting my hand to my eye. I tapped him on the cheek "wake up so I can hit you" I mumbled, he grunted and turned over. I sat on the edge of his bed, "I feel empty and weak... I'm wasting away Ed, I don't know what to do" I whispered. He turned around and faced me, he was still fast asleep. I put my hand my hand in his cheek, "Think I'm finally giving up" I got of the bed and limped out the room.

"Lexie you shouldn't be walking" Riza said getting up.

"Does it look like I care?" I snarled in pain, "Where's Roy?" I sat down at the table.

"He's fine" she stated, Danny and Al sat across from me watching me, Danny's eyes where red and puffy, he had been crying and I had a feeling it was about me.

"Wha-what's wrong with me?" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry-"

"What's wrong with me?!" I snarled, "Why am I half blind?" I clenched my left fist, "Why can't I walk properly?" I slammed it against the table, everyone flinched at the noise "and why can't I move my arm?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Alexis, you have acid burns covering your right arm and blinding you in one eye" I slowly hugged my right arm, "and your calf muscle has been torn to pieces... You won't be able to walk properly again" I clenched my jaw.

"But my arm will get better... Right?" I asked, Riza shook her head. I started to unwrap my arm, I could hardly move my fingers.

"No don't" I pushed her away and looked at my arm, it was entirely scared. It wasn't skin... It was burnt tissue, it was tight and rough and I couldn't straitened it out... It was practically useless. I put my head in my hand, it hurt so much and It was my dominant arm.

"It hurts" I whimpered, it was so ugly and horrible looking. I got up too quickly and my right leg collapsed under me, I fell to the floor grinding my teeth in pain. Danny ran to my side "don't touch me" I growled using the table to get to my feet.

"You're really hurt go back to bed" Danny whispered.

"No!" I shouted, "I'm fine I don't need anyone's help! I can do fine on my own!" Everyone looked at me sympathetically, "Stop looking at me like that! I'm not useless! I can still look after myself!" I shouted lying to myself. I knew very well I was never going to be able to fight again, I will never be able to beat up my little brothers bullies or protect the people I care about. I was completely useless, I used to be Danny's armour and I would destroy anyone who would try and harm him but... Now karma has turned right around a bit me right on the ass. I stumbled to the kitchen bench, I looked at my arm again... It looked so deformed, so ugly... I hated it. That bastard did this to me.

"You need to calm down" Riza said putting her hand on my back, I pushed her hand off me.

"Calm down?!" I snapped, "I will never be able to use the right side if my body properly, the one thing I was ever good at was fighting! Now I'm completely useless! I won't even be able to do my own shirt up without someone by my side to help me!" I screamed.

"Put the knife down" Al said trying to take it from my grip, I hadn't even realised I'd picked it up. I dropped it and slid down the wall, Danny started to wrap my arm up again as I sat there motionless and defeated. I was so angry with myself, I'd never be independent again. No more of those fun adventures, now I'd just be sitting around and slowly waste away.

"You're not useless sissy" Danny whispered putting his head on my chest, "your still my big sister" tears rolled down my cheeks. "Please don't give up..." He wrapped his arms around my chest. "Like daddy used to say... straighten up little soldier, stiffen that upper lip" dad, I missed him so much. Why did they leave us? It wasn't fair... What where they thinking?!

"She looks so empty" Al whispered.

"I think this has finally taken the life out if her" Riza whispered back.

"I'll help you get through this sis... Please don't give up Lexie" I just looked at him with empty eyes, I had already given up. I got up slowly and limped towards the bathroom, I closed the door and locked it. I made a fist with my right hand and watched the bandages soak in blood as my skin started to split apart, I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What now?" I whispered to myself in the mirror. My left eye was cloudy but both of my eyes where empty, no life left in me. Nothing to push me to go forward, I needed that spark to get me on my feet but I didn't know where to find that spark I needed.

"Lexie?" Danny said knocking at the door, "Open up" I sat in the corner on the bathroom looking at my hands.

"Idiot open up" I heard Ed snap, I looked up but didn't move. I pushed my knees up against my chest and leaned my head against the wall, "What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She's given up" Danny whispered.

"That doesn't sound like her"

"You should have seen her face, it was so... Empty" Al stated, I clutched my right arm to my chest.

"Is there anything we can do to help her injuries?" Ed asked.

"Not really no, she will always be limited to her movement and none of this is helping her mental health. It's bad enough from everything that's happened to her, she's been knocked down so many times... I just don't think she can take it anymore" there was silence from Riza, "the doctor said it would be surprising if she even woke sane. The pain she would have gone through with the acid is one of the most painful things you could go through."

"So this means she going to need someone to look after her?" Ed asked.

"But who would have the time? And hardly anyone could handle her" Danny mumbled, Ed kicked the door and it slammed open.

"Get up" I ignored him, "what are you deaf as well?!" He snapped.

"Don't be so harsh" Al said standing behind him, Ed closed the door in his face.

"Are you just going to sit there and waste away?" Ed asked, I shrugged.

"Why not? I'm exhausted and I've given up" I mumbled.

"Don't be so ignorant Alexis, saying stupid stuff like that. You have two legs use them-"

"I can hardly walk Ed!" I snapped, he sat in front of me.

"Yeah on your own but you don't have to do this alone" he said holding his hand out.

"Piss off" I mumbled, he rolled his eyes.

"This is pathetic" he stated, "I thought you had grown up" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Why does everyone give me more credit then what I'm worth?" I mumbled.

"Because you not as weak as you think"

"Leave me alone" I growled.

"No" he said being stubborn, "nice glasses by the way" he added. I glared at him, I ripped them off and threw them across the bathroom, they smashed against the wall. "Did that satisfy you?" He asked, I just looked at him with a blank face. He sighed and lifted my chin up towards his head, "Your blind in one eye big deal, you can still see can't you? Look at your uncle, he's blind and running the country."

"He's a lot stronger then me and It's not that fact I can only see out of one eye, it's the fact I'm going to need a babysitter to cook for me and just simply walk down the street with me so I don't get hurt" Ed smiled.

"I was doing that all last year Lexie, I had to feed you and make sure you didn't hurt yourself or others when you simply walked down the street" I just stared at him with no expression. "And I'm willing to continue to do that if I know your not going to waste away to nothing" I blinked a few times, "hello anyone in that thick head of yours?" He asked tapping my head.

"Piss off" I growled more in pain then anything, his face dropped in pain.

"Is that all you're going to say?" He asked, I put my head to one side and refused to look at him. He grabbed my left hand and intwined his fingers with mine, my body stiffened. He had caught me off guard, it was hard to catch me off guard but he had actually done it. "This isn't the person I fell in love with with" he did it again... Caught me off guard, I felt like a little kid again... Falling in love for the first time. "What happened to the cocky girl who was always happy and always stood strong?" He asked, I still didn't look at him as my face burned red. "I guess it was all an illusion huh? What a shame" he said getting up and let go of my hand.

Are you going to let him walk away?

I asked myself.

Get over this stupid fear of opening up and loving people.

I looked up at him when he put his back to me, "Dammit" I growled. I grabbing the back of his shirt "wait... Don't leave" I said sitting on my knees, no matter how much pain I was in. "You didn't let me speak" I mumbled, he stopped and turned around.

You can do this, what's your problem? I was embarrassed.

I pulled down on his shirt and he fell to the floor, "What are you doing?" He asked shocked.

"Shut up" I growled grabbing his collar and pulled him forward then kissed him. He put one hand on my face and the other on my lower back, he kissed me back.

"That was unexpected" he whispered, I smiled and put my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my head.

"I-I..." I didn't know what to say.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked, I pinched him "ouch" he growled squeezing me.

"I promise not to waste away if you promise not to leave my side" I whispered.

"That's a promise both of us can keep" he stated, I relaxed and closed my eyes. Finally someone who can love me even seeing me at my worst. "At least I know who's the weakest now" he added, I pulled back and punched him in the face.

"You just watch me short stack, I won't be so weak soon and I'll kick your ass... No matter how much I love you" I growled, he rubbed his jaw smiling.

"And here I thought I had lost my soul leech" he stated.

"Watch it" I snapped, he lifted my chin up and kissed me again. I think I could get used to this, I put my left hand on top of Ed's head and lifted myself to my feet.

"Thanks for that" he mumbled, I walked to the door and walked out. Everyone was watching me intently waiting for my next emotion.

"Someone better have so bloody good pain killers because I'm in a lot of pain!" I snapped.

"Lexie's back!" Danny shouted wrapping his arm around me, yeah I was... I found my spark.

"Get off monkey boy!" I shouted, Riza handed me a few pills. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the whiskey.

"No Lexie that is alcohol" Riza stated, I put the pills in my mouth and swallowed them with three mouthfuls of whiskey.

"What did you do?" Al and Danny asked Ed.

"I umm... Brought Lexie back" he said rubbing his neck nervously, I stumbled over to them. "Getting drunk was not apart of the promise" Ed growled at me, I smirked.

"Am not drunk! Anyway there was nothing said about me not allowed to drink" I stated, Ed tried to grab the bottle off me. We ended up being chest to chest, "Can't get a something of a drunk little girl... How sad" Ed glared at me.

"Give it here" he growled, I hiccuped.

"Nope"

"Lexie"

"Ed"

"Lexie"

"Ed"

"Stop being irritating" he growled.

"Persuade me" I said holding it behind my back, he sighed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really" I whispered.

"Your drunk" he stated.

"Well done-" he kissed me and snatched the bottle from me hands, I giggled like a little girl "nice persuading" I stated. Everyone rolled their eyes at me, "Anyone got chocolate?" I asked.

"No!" They snapped,

"Damn I could go for some" I stated with a big grin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Im sorry to say but yes this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 13

_3 years later. _

I laid on the edge of my massive bed, it was a beautiful bed. Silk sheets and a wooden bed frame, my first ever new bed. Also my own room and bathroom, I loved it. I'd never had my own room or bathroom and it was all mine well... Most of the time. "Move that god forsaken fat ass yours" I growled trying not to fall off the bed.

"Why don't you move yours? Oh wait you don't have one" Ed mumbled into the pillow right next to my ear, he always took up all the space.

"Oh we got ourselves a joker this morning" I growled, I pinched his ear "now move."

"How many years later and your still violent-"

"Did I ask for smartass remarks?" I asked, he moved over and I finally rolled off my sore right arm. After two years of rehabilitation and surgery, I could finally move my fingers freely and work. Yes, I said work, I'm the local vet for animals in need. Most of the time I don't end up paying people so I don't earn a lot of money. But that's okay, Roy let me have my own room in his house.

"Are you staring at me again?" I asked, Ed always slept on my left side so I couldn't see him properly.

"It's gazing" he stated.

"It's creepy" I mumbled.

"It's romantic-"

"I swear your the girl in all this" I said interrupting him.

"Someone has to be" he mumbled.

"Don't worry babe your more of a girl then me anyway" I said sarcastically, I rolled onto my side with my eyes closed.

"Soul leech" he mumbled, my eyes shot open and I glared at him.

"Remember moron who's bed you're sleeping in!" I growled.

"Aren't we grumpy this morning... Oh wait I get this everyone morning" Ed growled back.

"Hey no ones stopping you from leaving" I stated.

"I know" he mumbled in defeat.

"But you just couldn't live without me" he didn't reply to me, another morning bicker I had won. "Guess what time it is?" I asked.

"Don't you dare-" I pushed Ed off the bed with my right foot. There was a loud thump "why must you do this every morning?" He asked.

"Because it stops my auto-mail stiffening" I said looking at my right leg, from my right knee down was auto-mail. No one was able to fix my calf muscle so it got amputated, Winry offered to give me auto-mail for a good price. I took it straight away making Roy pay for it since I lost it because I was saving his blind ass, as much as I love him, he will never hear the end of it, how I saved his ass from being kidnapped by some crazy bastard who is now spending the rest of his life in prison.

"Doesn't mean you have to do it to me" Ed stated, I poked my head over the bed. I smiled at him sweetly, I just got an irritated look back.

"But I find it more entertaining when I'm doing it to you" he rolled his eyes at me.

"Every freaking morning I hear that thump! Same time every morning! I am trying to sleep!" Danny shouted slamming my door open.

"I don't see you trying to sleep, I see you having a spat at my bedroom door" I said sitting up.

"Gahh!" Danny shouted throwing his hands in the air, "There is no winning with you!"

"I don't see any problem with that, I don't mind winning every time" Danny stormed back out of my room.

"I don't think he's happy with you" Ed stated, I looked at him.

"Really? I would have never guessed" I said sarcastically.

"Don't have to be rude about" he mumbled getting to his feet. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the kitchen, Danny sat at the table glaring at me.

"Is monkey face getting his periods?" I asked.

"Do I look like at fifteen year old girl?" I opened my mouth, "Wait don't answer that" he growled.

"Grumpy bum" I sung.

"Every morning I hear him fall of your bed, same freaking time and I sleep on the other side of the house, AND THIS HOUSE IS MASSIVE!" I picked up a small spoon and threw it at his head. "Ouch! Alexis grow up-" I threw another one, he just glared at me giving up on screaming at me.

"The more you keep showing her how frustrated you are, the more pleased she's going to be with herself" Ed stated, I threw a spoon at his head.

"Shh, he don't need to know that" I whispered loudly, Ed threw the spoon back at me.

"I swear I was adopted" Danny mumbled.

"Trust me, your weren't... I was there when you-"

"Don't wanna know!" Danny stated.

"I'm just letting you know" I added, Ed sat at the table next to Danny as I took a bite from my apple.

"How do you deal with her?" Danny asked Ed.

"I really don't know" Ed whispered, I picked up a knife and flicked it at them. It landed in the table near their hands, they jumped removing their hands from he table.

"Lexie this is a nice table" Ed stated.

"Are you trying to stab me?!" Danny shouted.

"Been there done that" Ed added, "but I'd like a turn" he picked the knife from out of the table and threw it at me, I ducked and it landed in the wall behind me.

"Guys no knife throwing!" Danny snapped while I grinned at Ed.

"Really want to challenge me?" I asked Ed.

"Well let's see the last time we had a good fight was-"

"A week ago and you brought the whole house to the ground and same the week before that and that one before that!" Danny screamed, he looked like he was going to explode.

"Shush Danny you're not apart of this" I said waving him off.

"What?!" He screeched, "I'm the one who gets stuck in the middle of these stupid fights!" We ignored him. I saw Ed's hand reach under the table, I slid mine into one of the kitchen draws. "Don't you two dare ignore me! Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean you can shove me to the side!" I wrapped my hand around the gun, yes I know a gun in the kitchen... Like why? Well, I'm not very fond of being weaponless in a fight. So since I'm not allowed to have guns on me, I've hid them all over the house. Unfortunately the moron grabbing the one from under the table knows most of my hiding spots... Most. We pointed the gun at each other, "What the hell?!" Danny shouted. "I really doubt you two are going to actually shoot at each other-" I fired missing Ed's shoulder by inches, on purpose.

"I may be half blind but these glasses come in handy" I said tapping the black framed glasses on my face.

"She actually shot! What the hell?!" Danny shouted. Ed looked at me a bit wide eyed, I smirked.

"Challenge accepted" he stated getting out of his chair slowly.

"No not accepted! Guys I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Danny shouted. I threw my apple at him, "No Alexis you're not funny!" Danny snapped, I slid over the bench keeping my eyes trained on Ed.

"You're going down short stack" I growled.

"Not if I get you first soul leech" Ed growled back, we stood at separate door ways. You could tell me and Ed hadn't grown up that much when it came to having fun or trying to kick each others ass. But shooting and pretending to attack each other did satisfy our need to not go and cause trouble for Roy, well mostly me.

"Don't make me ring Roy" Danny said glaring at me. I leaped out of the door way when Ed fired, the bullet hit the wall behind me.

"Missed!" I shouted running up the stairs.

"I won't next time!" He shouted back. We knew that we weren't going to actually shoot each other, but this is the only time I've been able to have fun for the past three years. The amount of time I've missed being in those adrenalin moments, looking death in the face was always my favourite. Or saving someone's life, mostly Ed's but I can't to that anymore. For one Ed had become extremely protective of me and two I had trouble getting my brother on his ass now, and that's saying something. Ed was the one always by my side, making sure I was alive and safe... I hated it but loved it at the same.

I raced into the study, counting the floor boards under my feet. "One... Two... Three... Four" the fourth one made a squeaky noise, I stuck one finger in the hole and curled it around the wood. I separated it from the floor, revealing one of my hiding spots. I grabbed a handful of small weapons to play with and shot back into the kitchen.

"Roy they are at it again! It's pissing me off!" Danny shouted into the phone, I aimed my gun at the phone and shot it out of Danny's hands. It fell the ground in pieces, Danny's mouth dropped open while glaring at me. "You are dead!" He snarled, a bullet just missed my face, I looked at Ed.

"Bastard" I growled ducking behind a wall.

"Still alive?" Ed asked.

"You'll have to try harder then that honey" I shouted, I pulled out a grande from my pocket. "Now what is that doing there? I do not remember grabbing that" I mumbled holding it up by the key. The grande fell to the floor with the key still in my hand, "Oh shit" I muttered. Tick... Tick... Tick... "Run!" I shouted jumping to my feet.

"What? Why?" Danny asked, I grabbed his hand then Ed's and hauled them outside.

"What's going-" the house exploded behind us. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt them glare at me, "Lexie!" Ed growled.

"You did not just blow up the house?... Again!" Danny shouted, we turned around and their mouths hung open.

"Oops" I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously, half of the house was rubble. "That escalated quickly" I mumbled, Danny was fuming with rage.

"You can say that again" Ed mumbled back.

"You just had to blow up the side of the house my room was on!" Danny shouted hitting me, "No not the side your room was on but the side mine was on!"

"I'm... Sorry..." I said trying the dodge Danny's hits.

"All I have to say is, luckily Roy is blind and can't see the full extent to this... This is pretty bad even for you guys" a voice said behind us, we turned around.

"Oh hey Al long time no see" I said smiling innocently.

"It was her fault" Ed and Danny said pointing at me.

"And somehow I'm not surprised" he said looking over my head and at the blown up house, "even being half impaired... You still mange to bring something to the ground" I shrugged at him.

"What can I say... It's just one of my specialties" I stated with a grin.

* * *

**I have to say a big thank you to you all, you have all been awesome reviewers and readers and very supportive. I hope you have all enjoyed reading my stories because I sure had fun writing them, so good bye for now :D**


End file.
